True Love
by shewolf232401
Summary: This is a Renesmee & Jacob love story.Jacob never got to meet Nessie & imprint on her.Fate will bring them together.But Nessie has a boyfriend,what will happen when she meets Jacob? Jealousy, lust and the power of true love*LEMONS*PLEASE R&R my 1stFanFic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything SM does…**

**A/N: This is my very first FanFic. PLEASE, PLEASE read and review. Let me know what you think and where I need improvements. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Renesmee's POV

Staring out onto the clearing, taking in all the glorious colours and inhaling the magnificent scents... It was so beautiful here.

This is my favourite thing to do after hunting, even if I wasn't a half vampire and NEEDED to hunt, I think I would still love the outdoors.

I think it was the woodsy scent that I loved the most, somehow I felt safe and warm inside every time I smelled it...it was so comforting.

I lay back onto the damp grass and looked up at the sky, it was now getting dark and I spotted a star in the distance with my vampiric eyesight.

I started to think about my life. It has changed so much in twelve years. My growth was the weirdest part because I didn't look like your typical twelve year old. I wish it were that simple.

I'm physically and mentally nineteen, I can speak several languages and I've read everything that my parents have in the library. My dad made it his duty to teach me any and everything, which I learnt very fast, my dad said that I was brilliant, but he's a bit biased.

I also have an amazing talent of passing my thoughts and feelings to whomever I touched with my palms, and lately I've discovered that I can actually send them without even touching. I have to work on that though, I only did it once.

Lately I was beginning to feel something was different, like I was missing something. I don't know how to explain it, because I was very lucky, I have everything.

I mean, I have the most beautiful, caring and loving mom in the entire world, Bella Cullen. She loves me so much she even gave her human life for me and I love her so much.

My handsome dad Edward, devoted, kind hearted and let's just say a little over protective, and he's a mind reader.

No I mean literally, he can read minds. He can read anybody's mind as long as they were in range, well except for my mom, she is a shield, she can block anything mental, I guess you can say they were the perfect fit. I love my dad dearly and I know he would do anything for me.

I also have the most loving, caring and sometimes annoying aunts and uncles.

Aunt Alice, wow she's really fun, she loves shopping and she's always buying something for me, her special talent is that she can see the outcomes of someone's decisions.

I guess you can say she's a physic, but she says that she's not. She says that the future changes as people make different decisions and she says they can very well decide to do something and then change their minds and then the future changes again.

I don't know but somehow my Aunt can't see my future, it has something to do with me being only half vampire.

My Uncle Jasper, I can always count on him too, he's married to Aunt Alice. He's really cool, he knows what I'm feeling even before I've figured it out. He can detect the feelings of others and also influence them. He can calm you down in a second or if he's angry... let's just say everyone's angry.

My Uncle Emmet, he's the most fun to be around, he's huge and very intimidating to others I guess, but to me all I see is my goofy, fun loving Uncle Em. He taught me how to hunt when everyone else thought I was too young, and he wrestles with me when I need to blow off some steam.

Aunt Rose, she was the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen, I mean next to my mom of course. She taught me how to rebuild an engine and tune cars before I could even drive one. She was amazing and she was the perfect match for Uncle Em. They were great together.

Then there's Carlisle and Esme, my grandparents. Grandpa Carlisle is an amazing doctor, he's the most compassionate and caring person I've ever known and Grandma Esme the most gentle and motherly.

After thinking about my family I realised what they all had in common.

They all had companions, someone who loved them in a different way, someone to share their life with and more importantly someone to call their own.

I realised what was wrong with me. I longed for that special someone too. I guess I was...lonely and I wanted what everyone else had.

I heard someone approaching, _oh God I hope it's not my dad _I kept thinking.

"Renesmee" Uncle Jazz said.

Wow that was close, the last thing I wanted was my dad hearing me think about wanting a companion.

"Uh, hey Uncle Jazz" I said with a relieved yet slightly nervous smile on my face.

"Why was I feeling extremely lonely just now?" Uncle Jazz asked with a questioning look, as he came and sat beside me.

Oh God, Oh God, how could I think for a second that I was home free, of course, Uncle Jazz knows how I was feeling. Great! I decided to try and change the subject, I was feeling a bit embarrassed

"Don't the stars look nice tonight?" _Gosh, Renesmee was that was the best you could come up with_?, I thought to myself.

"Hmm, yes Renesmee, the stars are quite nice tonight, but you still didn't answer my question and by the way you don't need to feel embarrassed around me you know"

How could I hide this, Uncle Jazz can see right through me. "Uncle Jazz, I was just thinking about...you know...am"

Oh... How was I ever going to put this into words! I realised I didn't have enough courage to say them so I decided to show him.

I placed my hand to Uncle Jazz's cheek and showed him everything I was thinking and then I showed him how I wanted what they had, someone I could call my own.

After I finished showing him, I sat back and waited for Uncle Jazz to say 'Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you're too young to be thinking like that' and then start on a lecture.

"Renesmee, I knew this was coming, I mean I felt it before you even realized what the feeling meant. I told Edward and at first he was very upset"

"You TOLD DAD!" I didn't even realize I was shouting. Somebody kill me. Kill me now. If I could disappear from here right now, God knows I would, this is beyond embarrassing.

"Renesmee, please, don't get mad or feel embarrassed. Just hear me out" I was too embarrassed so I hung my head on my knees and never looked up. I just gave a slight "uh huh" so only Uncle Jazz would hear.

He chuckled to himself a little then started "I told your dad because I think that you do deserve to live a little and yes maybe find someone, you're old enough now"

I rose up a little at that statement; I never would have guessed that I had Uncle Jazz on my side already.

"So I convinced your dad, and mom of course, to let you see the world on your own, you know like a vacation"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I've never ever EVER, been anywhere beyond Isle Esme.

My dad always told me it was way too dangerous for me and if anyone ever found out I existed they would try and hurt me. That's why he had Uncle Jazz and Uncle Em teach me to defend myself.

"But...how...when...oh my God, are you serious Uncle Jazz?"

"Well he is but this vacation has plenty of rules Renesmee Carlie Cullen" My dad said as he came up to where Uncle Jazz and I were sitting.

Then I saw my whole family coming up behind him. My mom moved to my side and placed her hand around my shoulders and said

"Renesmee sweetheart, we love you so much. When Uncle Jazz told us how you were feeling, we decided to do something about it. We have arranged for you to take a trip to Brazil, we have some friends there that we can trust that you can stay with, isn't that great!"

Is this a dream,_ dad am I dreaming?_. My dad just looked at me and smiled reassuringly.

_I can't believe it, this is really happening. My parents are the best!_ I thought and my dad came over and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear

"I love you Renesmee and we want you to be happy"

I was grinning ear to ear "Oh my God mom, dad, this is real, I mean you guys ARE serious. THANK YOU, THANK YOU mom, dad, Uncle Jazz, thank you everyone"

"Well now don't get too carried away" My dad said.

Shoot _there's a catch isn't there'_ I thought to my dad and he just smiled and said

"You will have to check in with us every day and you will have to let us know where you plan on going each day and most importantly you have to be on guard for the worst and if anything remotely odd happens, you have to come home right away or call us and we'll come get you"

I was too ecstatic with the good news that I would agree to having my head shaved as long as I got to go and explore life outside here!

"Yes daddy! I promise, oh I promise" I squealed

"Okay then, now you had better get to packing because you're leaving first thing tomorrow" my dad said with a smile.

I jumped for joy and turned and ran at my full vampire speed up to my bedroom and started to pack, I was so excited.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose came soon after and helped me pack and mom stopped in to tell me how happy she was that I would get to live like a normal human for two weeks.

After packing and my mother-daughter talk, I was tired, so I just crawled into bed and fell asleep blissfully into oblivion.

The next day was bright and sunny and I couldn't help but admire my family, how beautiful they were.

They were sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight…they were breath taking. I wished that my skin had that beauty but unfortunately my skin looked almost normal. It only gave out a slight glow in the sun and you had you be super human to see.

My Uncles helped me pack my luggage in the back of my car a 2010 Ford Mustang that I rarely drove.

"God Renesmee, its two weeks not ten years you're going for. What the hell are in all these bags" Uncle Em asked.

"You never know what a girl may need Uncle Em" I said and plastered my 'award winning' smile on my face or at least that's what Uncle Em calls it.

"Now how could anyone argue with you when you smile like that" Uncle Em said with a proud look on his face.

Then he walked over to me and took me into one of his bear hugs "We're gonna miss yah kiddo" Uncle Em said as he put me down.

Then everyone came over and gave me hugs and kisses and reminded me to call everyday and to be careful and that they loved me.

My mom had pulled me aside earlier and gave me an ID that had the name Vanessa Wolfe on it and the ID said that I was nineteen years old along with a matching passport.

She told me that they would not be able to come to the airstrip with me, where their private Jet would be coming to pick me up, because it was too bright and they couldn't trust the pilot to not notice their skin.

Once I had everything, money, credit card, cell phone, ID and passport, address to the Denali's place in Brazil (Although my parents said someone named Nahuel was going to collect me at the airport and that he was another hybrid like me, that was exciting I thought) and after receiving all the hugs and best wishes from my family I was off, in my car driving to the airstrip which was not far from the house but just far enough.

Just as I got out of the vehicle, I saw the Jet come in for a landing, I quickly came out and took out my luggage and waited.

The jet finally settled and the door opened and a flight attendant came out and walked over to me "Ms. Cullen good morning, may I assist with your luggage" She was very polite but I was sure that she couldn't handle _all _of my luggage but I let her try.

After about a good twenty minutes of going back and forth with my luggage we were ready to take off.

The flight was smooth and nice. I've never been in an airplane before. It was all so exciting for me. When we landed I got out and went through immigration without a problem.

I had just finished gathering up my luggage and was peering through the crowd of people, looking for _Nathan? Nope that's not right_ I thought. When I smelt something different, it smelt sweet but not over powering, it was alluring to say the least. I was somehow drawn to the scent, but I couldn't decide if it was a bad thing or a good thing.

I pushed my hand in my jeans pocket to check the piece of paper that my mom had given me to make sure I got the name of the person who was collecting me right. I didn't want to offend him when I just met him because I couldn't remember his name.

I read the name out in barely a whisper "Nahuel" Just when I was thinking to myself that this was a nice name.

I heard someone come up behind me, it was the source of the scent that I had picked up earlier, and it was so much stronger now. I was drawn to it.

Before I could turn around to see who it was the person spoke. His voice was strong and masculine, it made me want to cringe at first but somehow it was tempting "Renesmee Cullen? Hi I'm Nahuel Denali"

I turned and was struck by the beauty of this man. He was probably 6 feet 3 inches tall. He had silky black hair that was kind of shaggy around his face. His eyes were piercing, warm and inviting, his eyes looks like rich teak. His lips were pink and full and his skin was rich dark brown. His body was athletic but not bulky, his shoulders were broad and his arms were big. He was gorgeous.

I was staring and I couldn't help it. It was the first time I have ever seen a guy that I thought was good looking and he was standing right in front of me, staring right at me with a similar expression on his face.

I saw his expression change and he spoke "You are Renesmee Cullen? Right?"

My brain was telling me to say something but my mouth couldn't move. I was willing it to move but it just stayed put.

I quickly remembered my mom saying that Nahuel was a hybrid like me so I decided to try and communicate with him through my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and sent my thoughts right at him... I hoped. It only ever worked once.

_"Hi, yes I'm Renesmee. Nice to meet you Nahuel. Please forgive me for intruding in your thoughts but it's the first time I've ever been in public let alone around people, I'm a bit nervous"_

Nahuel, looked a bit confused, but he quickly reached out his hand for mine and said

"The pleasure is all mine Renesmee" and he smiled still holding my hand in his.

_Oh god I think my heart just stopped!_ I thought to myself then I heard Nahuel laugh lightly.

I was puzzled but then I realized that I was still transferring my thoughts to him…his had was still holding mine.

Oh no, no no no no no, stupid, stupid Renesmee, now he thinks you're a weirdo.

I heard Nahuel laugh but this time he was laughing out loud.

He turned to me and said "I definitely don't think that you're a_ weirdo_, I'm actually honoured that you would even communicate with me through your thoughts in the first place" he took my hand and kissed it.

Which let me just say did not help my heart at all. One moment it stopped the next it was beating so fast I felt it would come out.

"Thank you Nahuel. It's just all new to me and I was a bit overwhelmed I guess" I said and he just smiled and gestured for us to walk to the left.

He collected my luggage and carried it to what I assumed to be his car a white 2010 Ford Mustang. I said to him feeling a bit more comfortable "Wow, you know I have car just like yours, it's black though"

Nahuel smiled "Cool, we have two things in common now"

"oh and what are they?" I asked looking expectantly

"You're a hybrid just like me and you have the same car like me" Nahuel replied.

"That's a good thing right?" I said questioningly, hoping that it was.

"Oh yea! It's a great thing" Nahuel said with a perfect smile.

Yay! Oh my... I could just tell that this was going to be a fantastic trip.

* * *

**A/N: Please Read and Review I NEED your input! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight. (In my dream world I do) however this is not a dream world so. I don't own Twilight, there I said it. **

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE read and review! I need to know where I should carry this story. **

**I know all my fellow Jacob lovers (me included) might not like my twist here but it was necessary and it gets better promise (:**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

Wow, what a night I had. First Embry and Seth forced me to go to this stupid club where I didn't find an imprint. That sucked.

Then they both ran off with girls and left me to fend for myself. So I had one too many drinks, being alone on a Saturday night just made it worst.

I was sick and tired of feeling depressed and alone all the time. I was lonely, very lonely.

Ever since Bella left to go on her honeymoon with her leech, I never heard from her again. I use to wonder if she was still human or if she was a leech.

I still somehow think that I would never get over her. I knew that that was a stupid thought because I didn't imprint on her, I knew this.

I felt a little of what the imprinting felt like through the minds of my pack brothers. It seems to feel like your whole life depended on the other person's existence.

It was like they would die if they were to be separated from their mate. They could sense when something was bothering their imprint and it was just pure instinct to give them whatever they wanted, whether it was what they wanted or not. They couldn't resist, they felt pleasure in satisfying their every need. Oh and they would be whatever their imprint wanted them to be, best friend, brother or lover.

Yea it was that pathetic.

Sam had his imprint Emily, Quill has Claire, Jared has Kim and Brady has Kara. It was just Embry, Seth, Leah and I that didn't have that someone special, and I have to admit, I was happy that they hadn't imprinted yet. Misery loves company I guess.

I slowly got up off of my tiny bed and stretched my limbs trying to limber up. I walked out of my bedroom with nothing but my boxers on when I heard

"Geez Jake! For God's sake put some clothes on, you're making me want to puke" Leah exclaimed.

"Leah, it's my house remember. And what are you doing over here so early?" I asked as I went to the bathroom.

"Early Jake? Come on its three in the afternoon and we had a pack meeting at two but guess what... the mighty Alpha didn't turn up" Leah's voice was laced with sarcasm

"Oh shit! I forgot about that. God damn it Leah why didn't you come and wake me" I said angrily even though I knew it wasn't her fault. But she was my Beta and I expected her to be there for me.

"Don't get angry with me _Alphy_" Leah said with disdain.

I hated when she called me _Alphy_.

"It's not my fault that you went and got pissing drunk and when your Beta came in to wake you, you wouldn't budge!"

"Okay Leah! I get it okay" I said a little less angrily. I was happy she came and at least tried.

"You don't get it Jacob! Not because you are depressed means you can go off and do shit like that, you are the Alpha of this pack and you have a lot of people looking up to you" Leah sounded upset, really upset and even a little hurt.

"While you went off to have casual fucks with God knows who, I had to lead the pack last night and the meeting this afternoon"

"Leah! God I get it! You just don't understand how I'm feeling right now, I'm so lost and empty I feel like there's a piece of me that's just gone, I don't..." before I could finish what I was saying Leah crossed the room and came to where I was near the bathroom door.

"I don't know how _you_ feel Jacob? I share your mind when we are in wolf form. I know exactly how you feel Jacob Black! More than you know!" Leah was staring right at me now and I could see something hidden beneath those eyes, I could see the same hurt that I was feeling in them.

"I know more than anyone how it feels to lose the one you love to someone else Jacob! I have to see him practically every day with her and I can get through it. But no not you, you don't even have deal with having to see them together daily and you are so depressed! It's sickening! Jacob you need to man up and stop being a pussy! She doesn't love you, she loves Edward and she NEVER will love you!"

I knew Leah was talking to me and telling me about Bella but all I could notice was now attractive Leah was. She was tall and had a perfectly tanned complexion, her hair was black and silky and her lips... before I even realised what I was doing I held Leah by her hand tightly, as she tried to walk away from me, pulling her back.

My eyes trailed slowly up from her wrist to her neck then to her lips... her gorgeous lips.

I have always thought Leah was attractive but I was feeling it even more so now. I wanted Leah and I wanted her now, I couldn't explain it, this need in me was almost uncontrollable.

"You want me to be a man Leah. You want me to be Alpha!" I shouted and with that I grabbed Leah by her waist, her small slender waist, and hoisted her up and pinned her to the wall. I was losing the battle of self control, letting the animal inside of me take over.

Leah gasped at my action. Leah was strong but I was the strongest wolf of the pack. She looked at me and said

"Yes Jacob I want you to be the fucking Alpha! And if you feel that hurting me or punishing me for saying what I just said is going to make you feel like the man, then do it you pussy!"

Leah's body was responding to me even though her words weren't, she had her legs wrapped around my waist and the buttons of her shirt had come lose.

Her perfect breasts were exposed, that was enough, I couldn't fight it anymore. I didn't want to. I needed her and needed her now.

"I'll show you who _your_ Alpha is Leah" and with that statement I leaned in slowly and I heard Leah's heart speed up and her legs tightened her hold on me.

Her breathing became laboured as she tried to turn her head but I forced it back with my other hand.

She looked at me and I could tell that her animal instincts were taking over too. I took that opportunity to lick her neck slowly, tasting and enjoying her and she groaned with pleasure.

I turned my head and slowly leaned in again to taste her lips. When our lips met a fire in both of us exploded.

It was no longer Jacob and Leah but two wolves about to mate. The kiss left us breathless and I was hungry for more.

I took Leah's shirt in my mouth, never once letting her go from my grasp, and ripped it off of her with my teeth.

Exposing her breasts fully to me, I took her perfect breast in my mouth and sucked… _God__ that __felt __good_ and all I heard was _"Ja-cob, I __want__ you__ now"_that's all I needed to hear.

I backed away from the wall a bit and flipped her over so her back was against my chest and she growled with lust.

I took her jeans in my hand and ripped them off. I let my hand trace from her ass all the way up to her neck and then pushed her neck down so she was bending completely over and with a thrust I was inside her. We both moaned with pleasure.

I kept going roughly in and out. I took my hands off her neck and held her waist close to me as she stayed bent over.

I could feel her climax coming, she moaned and that sent a chill down my spine and I plunged harder and harder and then I felt it her walls contracting and she cried out with pleasure and with that I came to my own.

We both collapsed on the floor and I pulled out and sat beside her. We were both breathing so hard.

She looked at me and I looked at her and pain filled both of our eyes. We knew we didn't love each other and it was just a moment of weakness.

She took my hand and said "thank you" and I covered her hand with mine and said "It's _me_ who should thank _you_ Leah"

We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, just holding on to each other, like if we had let go we would slip back into our depression over our rejection from our loves.

"Jacob…we both weren't thinking…we were just acting on instincts. We have been alone for so long that it was too much" Leah said breaking the silence.

I knew what she was saying was true but I couldn't help but feel rejected and hurt again. I sat up pulling away from Leah and said

"Leah we've tried the love thing and it doesn't seem to be for us! We even tried to imprint on people but that doesn't seem to be for us either!"

I turned to her fully "Why can't we just be together we're perfect for each other. You're the only female werewolf that I know and you're Beta in my pack and I'm Alpha, we're two of a kind, we're just meant to be, imprint or no imprint" I said in a huff.

I was angry I needed someone and Leah was the only girl that really truly cared for me and looked out for me. I could learn to love her like that later.

Leah took my face in her hands and said "Jacob Black, please don't get angry. You are the most amazing man I have ever met and I love you very much... but I'm not _in_ love with you and you deserve true love and so do I because I know that you're not in love with me either. What we did here was just the wolf taking over in both of us and we deserve more"

Leah's words stung but even though I knew it was true I couldn't be rejected again "We could learn to love each other Leah. Why can't you just give this a try?" I knew deep down inside that it would not happen but I needed someone I was so lonely.

"Jacob, I love you but as I said **we** deserve better" And with that Leah picked herself up and gave me one hell of a kiss then went into my room and put on one of my shirts and shorts and came out.

"Jacob, since I did all the patrolling last night, it's your turn and please try not to think of this around the guys, I really don't want to have to kill my brothers" Leah said with a smile as she headed for the door.

How could she be so nonchalant about this? It was as if somehow deep down inside she was optimistic that true love would come her way.

I would never have put the words optimistic and Leah in the same sentence but today I saw Leah differently. She was one amazing girl and anyone who she imprinted on would be one lucky bastard.

"Sure thing Leah" I said as I got up off of the floor and headed to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and let the water soothe me.

I couldn't believe that I got rejected by Bella and Leah. When am I ever going to get the girl? I thought to myself.

I turned the water off and came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and headed back to my bedroom and threw on a fresh pair of boxers, some slacks and a T-Shirt and headed for the door it was my night to patrol so I didn't bother with shoes.

I ran as far as I could into the forest, then took off my T-Shirt and slacks and phased. It felt good to be in my wolf form. All my instincts took over I barely had any room for human emotions. That was one of the things I loved most about being a wolf.

It wasn't soon after that I heard the voices of my brothers "_Hey__ Jake, __someone __is __in __a __good __mood...__but __wait __why __are __you __trying __to __block __your __thoughts"_ Seth said

I knew I had to do it, I never really liked to use my Alpha tone with anyone but I had to or Leah would kill everyone

_"Why__ would __Leah__ want__ to __kill__ everyone"_ Seth asked worriedly

Then I heard Embry chime in _"Since__ when __does __Leah __need __a __reason __to __want __to __kill __anyone...it's __Leah__ she's __always __in __a __killing __mood"_Embry was laughing.

_"Okay __guys __that's __enough,__ no __one __is __to __pry __as __to __why __Leah __would __kill __everyone __you __got __that! __and__ no __one __is __to __try __and __sif__t through __my __brain __or __Leah's __to __find __out"_ I said in Alpha tone and

I heard the whimpers of my brothers in submission.

I hated doing that, but it was the only way to keep them from snooping.

After patrolling I crawled in my bedroom window, utterly exhausted and fell onto my bed.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't. That feeling like a part of me was missing was coming back, and coming back stronger than ever before. In a sense confirming what Leah was telling me I guess.

That there _is_ a true love out there for me, I can almost feel it. _This__ was__ so__ strange_, almost as if I should go in search of her, like she was calling for me but I couldn't hear her but I could feel the longing.

_God!__ What__ the __hell __Jacob!_ ...Was my imprint truly out there?

Was she really longing for... _me_? Shit! The mere thought of that was making me excited. I felt like I was getting butterflies in my stomach.

The more I began to ponder this new feeling another one came up. A scary one.

What if I never find her? Now that I think I can feel it or rather sense it, what if I never get to meet her?

I started to panic. My breathing got shorter and shorter like life itself was leaving me. _Dear__ God__ no, __no, __no __please, __please __let __me __find__ her_. _I __can't __breathe! __What __the __hell!__Calm__ down __Jake,__calm__ down...__breathe,__breathe__… __good__ that's __it __Jake__…__breathe._

What was happening to me? Dear God! The thought alone of never finding my love was breaking my heart into pieces.

What would happen if I did meet her?

_Geez__ Jacob__ Black __you __are __going __mad!_ I told myself and rolled over and before I knew it I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So i'm going to beg again...I know...I know, its very sad but, here I go PLEASE, PLEASE Read and Review! I have more chapters but I want to know what you guys think before I post them. Please help me out guys!**

**Thank you! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga and yeah SM rules!**

**A/N: Thank you kmddeprez1122! You're my very first reviewer yay! (ok so you're my only reviewer...but who's counting) Thank you again! Please keep reading and let me know what you think...where I need to improve and hey if you have any ideas just let me know. Oh and that goes for everyone else too :D **

* * *

Chapter 3

Renesmee's POV

Nahuel and I didn't say much during the car ride to the Denali's home. So I decided to call my family and let them know that I arrived safely.

I pulled out the cell phone that my mom gave me and looked in the phone book and saw the _only_ number in there marked 'Home' so I pressed dial.

The phone rang only once, and then I heard my dad's amazing voice on the phone "Renesmee?"

"Yeah dad… Just arrived and its beautiful here. It's really sunny. I'm in the car with Nahuel on our way to the Denali's"

"I'm glad to hear that you like the place already Renesmee..._is __that__ my__ daughter__ Edward?_ _Let__ me__ talk__ to __her_... Hey sweetheart your mom wants to... _Renesmee!__ How__ are__ you __sweetheart!__ I__ miss__ you __already,__so__ how__ is__ it__ so __far?"_

"Well mom I just got here and I'm in the car with Nahuel heading to the Denali's"

_"Oh__ so, __what __do__ you __think__ of __Nahuel?_ _You __know __he's __a__ half __vampire __like__ you __and __he's __really __cu..._ Renesmee darling please don't listen to your mother, she's gone mad in your absence"

I was laughing so hard right now. Mom and dad were too funny fighting for time to talk to me and dad getting worried because Nahuel was good looking.

"Dad, my mom's not mad she's just trying to cheer me up" I was still giggling "And dad you don't have to get worked up over who's cute or not" I said that last part as almost a whisper.

"Renesmee are you saying what I think you're saying? That...that Nahuel is _cute?_I could hear my dad shudder at the last part.

"Daaaaad, come on, I didn't say that! All I said was that you don't have to worry okay" _Geez__ imagine __if __I __told __him__ I __really __did __think __he __was __cute, __how __would__ he __have __reacted._

"Good then! I thought I might have had to come and collect you there for a moment" Dad said in a relieved tone.

"Daaaaaad!" I screeched

"Okay Renesmee bye for now, we all love you, call us soon"

"I love you too dad and I love you too mom… and oh! I love you too Uncle Jazz, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Uncle Em, grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme "

"Love you" They all said back in unison.

I ended the call and put the phone back in my bag. I was still smiling ear to ear. My family always made me happy.

"Sooooo you think I'm cute huh?" Nahuel said with a cocky smirk on his face pulling me out of my 'happy place'.

_Oh God I forgot, vampire hearing, shoot!_

"I…I…never said that!" I said hesitantly. "Besides, you shouldn't be eavesdropping on other people's conversations" I said in rebuttal.

"Oh, so you don't think I'm cute then?" Nahuel said pretending to look sad.

I froze with my eyes bulging out of my head, I didn't know how to answer I just froze. _Hello__ Nahuel __I'm __an __ice __sculpture!__ Nice __to __meet __you!_ I'm such an idiot.

I saw Nahuel's face change and he started "I'm sorry…I'm sorry...I didn't mean... mean to put you on the spot Renesmee – I...I was just kidding around. I forgot that you're not accustomed to being around people other than your family and God! The _last_ thing you need is me being an idiot"

He started to grip the steering wheel tightly and I could see his jaw muscles flex and return and then he sighed.

"Its okay" was all I could rally. _God __I__ am__ pathetic_

Nahuel changed the subject "So, I guess you're really a daddy's girl aren't yah" Nahuel said with a half nervous smile.

I smiled at that …"Am… yea kind of, it's just that I've never been away from them in my entire life so yea I'm a 'family girl' I would prefer to say"

"Well that's nice…I like _'family__ girls'_" Nahuel said as he flipped his turn signal.

I smiled at that comment and blushed bright red I'm sure. _Hello__ again __Nahuel __I __transformed __from __an __Ice__ sculpture __to __a__ tomato, __how's __it __hanging?__ Blah!_

We drove down the long dirt path that had these amazing trees on either side; it was so thick that it actually looked like two fifteen feet green walls.

We soon came to a stop in front of a beautiful wooden cottage, bordering the great Amazon rain forest.

"We're here Renesmee. Welcome to my home" Nahuel said as he turned in the drive way towards the cottage and came to a stop.

I unbuckled my seat belt and slowly opened the door. It was spectacular, the view was amazing and the smell, _oh__ wow __the __smell_. There was that outdoorsy, woodsy scent that I absolutely loved, it comforted me so much. I just couldn't explain how it made me feel. But just then the scent was tainted with that sweet aroma of Nahuel. I liked how he smelt…but that fresh scent of the outdoors was the best.

"Renesmee, let's go inside and meet Tanya and the others, they've been dying to meet you" Nahuel said as he took my hand and led me to the door.

Before Nahuel could open it, the door flew open and a beautiful vampire came into view, she had long curly strawberry blonde hair and stood about 5ft 9inchs tall.

"Hello there Renesmee, It's really nice to finally meet you. My name is Tanya. Your family has told me so much about you"

"Hi, It's nice to meet you too Tanya" I said in reply. I was suddenly shy again. So I decided to just smile and try not to look stupid.

"Hey there Renesmee, I'm Kate Tanya's sister, I'm glad to finally meet you too. We've heard so much about you from Edward and Bella. Please do come in"

"Thanks, am… nice to meet you too Kate" I stepped inside and was struck with how lovely their home was. It had a very rustic look to it, with family portraits hung high on the walls and it had a beautiful fire place. It had something else too it had…it had that homely feeling. This place was great.

"Oh my! She _is_ beautiful!" I heard someone say.

I turned and noticed another vampire. She was pretty but not as pretty as Tanya and Kate. She had dark skin like Nahuel and dark brown hair and hazel eyes. We were about the same height 5feet 2inches.

"Hello it's nice to meet you" I said

"I'm Huilen, Nahuel's Aunt" she said as she came over and embraced me in a hug. _Wow__that__was__nice__of__her_. I saw her sneak a look at Nahuel almost as if in approval of…of…_me?_ Nahuel just blushed and looked away.

"It's nice to meet you too Huilen" I said with a smile I liked everyone already. They were very welcoming.

"Now I know you must be tired from your trip and hungry. You go and get freshened up. I've made dinner - steak. I hope you like it, its Nahuel's favorite"

"Oh yes I should get cleaned up and I love steak" I replied with my 'award winning' smile.

"Good then" Huilen said "Nahuel darling, go help Renesmee with her luggage and show her to her room okay"

Nahuel left my side and went to collect my luggage from the car. He brought them in and looked at me and said "I'll just carry these to your room. You can just follow me, its right up these steps"

I turned to everyone "_Well_ I had better go and unpack before it gets too late, I'm already a bit tired, and I'll be right down for dinner just after though"

"Yes, sure it was a long trip Renesmee" Tanya said "If you need anything, anything at all just let us know okay"

"Thank you so much again" I said and I turned and followed Nahuel up the stairs.

My bedroom was perfect. The bed was huge with crisp white linens and big fluffy pillows. The furniture looked antique and beautiful. I looked around the room and I noticed that they had a very large window - the size of double doors just obliquely opposite from my bed. I walked across the room, while Nahuel put my luggage near the dresser, and opened the huge window and took in what was before me. The view was breathtaking. I could see deep into the forest. All the different shades of green and that smell again, the intoxicatingly tempting aroma filled the room and enveloped me. I just closed my eyes and enjoyed it.

"It's nice isn't it Renesmee?" Nahuel said as I heard him approach.

"Oh it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I can't believe you get to live here. And that scent…just wow! I love it" I said

"Well it's not the most beautiful thing that _I've_ ever seen Renesmee but you're right about the scent, I love it too" Nahuel said.

I turned and faced him and he had a nervous smile on his face and he raised his hand and ran his fingers through his hair and I could hear his heart beating faster and he was breathing a little funny. "I…Aw… should let you get freshened up. I'll see you later for dinner okay?"

"Am...yeah… sure Nahuel" I said and I saw him turn to leave.

"Oh, Nahuel"

"Yes Renesmee"

"Thank you" I said with a smile

"You're most welcome Renesmee Cullen" Nahuel just smiled and backed out of the room and he soon disappeared down the hall.

After I finished unpacking and having a bath, I joined the Denali's for dinner. Well it was basically Nahuel and I.

We had a chance to talk and I must say he was very charming and in a way he reminded me of my dad. He asked about my childhood and answered any question I threw at him. I learned that he was venomous unlike me. He said it seemed as though only the males were, because his sisters were not venomous like me either. He said I was the only other half breed that he has ever met besides his sisters and he knows because he's looked for others outside of his relations for a very long time. He was 170 years old but he looked like he was my age. We sat there chatting for hours. Nahuel and I just connected I couldn't explain it but we did.

After talking for most of the night, I said good night to Nahuel and he followed me up to my room. He took my hand and kissed it and bid me good night. My heart floated. He was such a gentleman. I liked that. I liked that a lot.

I went to bed with all smiles remembering the day. I turned and looked out of the window and all I saw was a big full moon in all its glory staring at me. It was magnificent.

It was soothing to look at and the woodsy night scent was lulling me to sleep, but somehow the lonely feeling that I had before started to come back. It was different somehow, more like a longing now. _What __was __wrong __with __me_ I almost felt I was being drawn to someone...like I needed him for me to be complete? I imagined how good it would feel to have someone to hold, kiss and cuddle with and when the time was right to marry.

Maybe it was Nahuel, maybe he was the one for me, my missing piece. _Yes __that __has __to__ be__it._ It made perfect sense. I was very attracted to Nahuel and we were one in the same. I wondered if we could probably be each others life companion. _Stupid__ Renesmee __he __probably __doesn't __even __like __you __like __that_. _He's __probably __just __fascinated__ with __having __found__ another __half __breed __like __him._ I let my thoughts consume me and then I slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning the Denali's carried me hunting and it was amazing. I never had a Tapir before and it was delicious. Nahuel and the Denali's said that they were the best and they sure were right.

Just then I heard one approaching in the distance and I claimed it in my mind. I broke away from the others and ran in the direction of the unsuspecting animal. I bent in a crouch position and sniffed the air. I let my instincts take control. When I was sure I was unnoticed I got ready to pounce, bearing my teeth…ready to lunge. When, suddenly, I heard a growl.

_Oh shit!_

I turned in reflex and I saw a lone wolf. It looked at me and bared it teeth. I was frozen, I didn't know why, but I couldn't move. The wolf started to circle me as if to attack. My natural instincts were telling me to kill. I was not afraid. I could take it down in a second…but I couldn't move.

I saw the wolf stop then stared into my eyes snarling but then...it started to sniff the air... It looked up to the sky and then let out a howl. _Wow__ this __animal __was __beautiful_ It then bent its knees and lowered its head, pulling back its ears flat in submission and crouched down with his tail between his legs and let out a low whimper.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was almost as if it was giving me… respect. It intrigued me. I couldn't help it I stretched my hand out for it and spoke to it "Its ok I won't hurt you"

With that I came closer to it and slowly put my hands out and stroked its fur. He was beautiful. He stood about four feet in height and about five feet in length and his fur was sandy grey in color. He let out a whimper again when I stroked his fur, then he looked beyond me for a moment then got up - startling me. I fell backwards onto the damp grass and it came closer and stood over me and just licked my face then ran off into the woods.

"Renesmee! Are you okay?" I heard Nahuel ask me and panic was in his voice.

"I…I'm…okay" I said as I tried to regain my composure.

He came running over to me, kneeled down beside me and took my face in both of his large hands "Renesmee are you sure you're alright"

I was lost in his eyes they were warm and inviting "I...am...I'm just a bit shaken up"

"Did you just see that…that…grey wolf…he" I said in a hurry as I tried to get up.

"Yeah Renesmee. I saw him. Wow I can't believe that he came out to you like that" Nahuel said "But do you know it's considered an honor to have seen him?"

"An honor?"

"Yes, he's one of a kind. The native Amerindians call him Guiamé which means the Guider. He's the only grey wolf ever found in Brazil. Some say he's been around for generations. The people here believe that he's just a myth but others who have seen him say he brings good luck. Do you know that the native Amerindian's believe that _only_ the people with the _purest__ of __hearts_ can touch him?"

"Renesmee, you just touched him and not only that…he submitted to you." Nahuel said with a smile, still looking into my eyes.

"Wow I…I…don't know what to say…I don't have _"the __purest __of __hearts"_ I mean – I'm half Vampire for crying out loud…and besides you saw him too – so what does that say about you?"

Nahuel turned his head to the side and leaned in a little and said in a very low husky voice "Well…I guess it just means…that I'm one lucky guy to have laid eyes on such a majestic creature"

I don't know what happened but as he said those words my eyes closed and all I could see was me kissing him. I opened my eyes only to see we were so close... I couldn't think…I…I couldn't breathe. His gorgeous face was only inches away from mine. And he was looking at me with such admiration. I was captivated. I could taste his breath on me. Feel the heat with each exhale. His eyes never left mine. We stood there lost in each others eyes.

"There you guys are! Hey Tanya! Guys there over here, come on" Kate said as she sprinted over to us.

_huh? what was that noise?_

"We thought you guys ran all the way back to Isle Esme and left us here" Tanya said with a chuckle as she ducked under a few branches approaching us.

_oh right the Denali's...get a grip Renesmee_

"Renesmee just saw Guiamé and he let her touch him. Could you believe that" Nahuel said as he backed away from me. My eyes stayed connected with Nahuel's.

"Wow! That's awesome Renesmee" I heard Kate say as she bounced to my side and hugged me.

My mind was too caught up in the moment that Nahuel and I shared. Did he just feel what I felt? Wait…what _did_ I feel?

"Yea I did" was all I could muster out. My thoughts were enthralled with Nahuel and …_the__…__the__ wolf?_

* * *

**A/N R&R, R&R Please! and noooooooo it doesn't mean read and relax hahaha just kidding you can read and relax but just add the review in for fun (please) :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****Cough**** -**_I__ don't__ own__ Twilight_** -****Cough**

**A/N: I'm Glad you liked the grey wolf kmddeprez1122! Thank you again! and thank you too JennaBlack129 -happy dance- yay! :D Thank you guys for taking the time to read my fanfic! and please keep reading and don't forget to review! **

* * *

Chapter four

Jacob's POV

I was running through the forest, sniffing the air - enjoying the feeling of freedom. With each breath I inhaled deeply and exhaled. My chest rose up and down. I stopped at the top of the cliff overlooking La Push beach, the waves were roaring beneath me lashing itself against the bare rocks. Being in my wolf form made me feel in control. I liked that. I liked that a lot. It was so natural for me, it _was_ me. I was a better _non-pathetic_ version of myself.

I closed my eyes and thought about everything that happened this past week. Ever since _that_ night that those strange feelings came creeping up stronger, I wasn't Jacob Black anymore. I was bad imitation of my original self. My body didn't do what my mind wanted; my heart didn't do what my brain told it. My heart was swelling in pain. I needed a cure, but a cure for _what?_ I've never felt so torn in all my life. Even when Bella left with that bloodsucker, I didn't feel this depressed and broken.

I was feeling this way because of an instinct that I couldn't put my finger on. I sensed it every waking hour of every day for the past week. It was pulling me in completely opposite directions. One moment I was on cloud nine - blissfully thinking that my mate was out there and I would soon be with her. _I__ could __feel __it __somehow_, and then the total opposite feeling would come up. I was filled with rage, disgust and raving pains would gush through my heart at the mere thought that she was not real. That she might just be a figment of my imagination. That somehow I was deluding myself to think that she was out there. My brain was playing nasty tricks on _Jacob__ Black_. I was destroying myself piece by piece.

It was too much to take. I was completely pathetic and hopeless in my human form. I **needed** to regain some reminisce of stability in my life.

And Leah…oh Leah, she was so understanding and considerate towards me of all the pack members– _put __aside __that__ we __shared__ one__ lust__ filled __magnificent __moment __together__…__ then__ she __rejected __me__ – __Can't __I__ ever __win?_- she really tried to help me when she heard my thoughts.

Telling me in our private moments to _cheer __up_ and to try and _enjoy_ life and be grateful for what I _did_ have. She reminded me that _I_ was Alpha. She said that I was strong, the strongest person and wolf that she has ever met as a matter of fact, and that I would get through this odd stage in my life. She just knew it.

How did Leah become this compassionate and understanding? Leah was the most cynical person I had ever met. In the beginning she was so cold and hated the world. She never understood imprinting and felt that your free will to love whomever you wanted was snatched away by imprinting. She and Sam had a relationship that ended when Sam imprinted on Emily, her own cousin, she was broken like me. She was against love for so long after that…that when she spoke to me, trying to convince me that love _was_ real and it _was_ out there and we would find it and finally be complete. I was blown away literally. I respected her more and more each day, and looked forward for the chats that we shared, because they actually made me feel better.

_For that moment at least. _

But some how not even Leah…who had become my best friend now, could ease the pain and suffering that was consuming me. How could I tell her that I would… just…never be the same…how could I explain this feeling when I myself didn't even understand it? Maybe I was still in love with Bella. God! Why couldn't my brain and my heart understand that Bella and I would never be together! That this depression or whatever it was - was no use because she and I were not meant to be. She was _not_ my imprint!

Even the pack was being affected by me. They were tormented by my thoughts and feelings pulling them in one direction and then the other. It was so bad that they themselves didn't want to phase. I actually had to command them at one point to phase. I always hated doing that but we had innocent people to protect, it was our duty…what we were created for.

I was feeling exceptionally low even for me and I couldn't take what was happening to everyone else because of _me_. So I decided one night that I would phase and take a run to clear my head a bit, hoping I would feel better after.

After running for a while I started leaving all the mess I was feeling as _Jacob__ Black__ – __the __human_ and replaced him with the wolf inside of me and let it dominate. It was riveting. I've never felt more in tune with my surroundings before. It unlocked something deep within me. I felt as if I was part of Mother Nature. My instincts were heightened. I sniffed the air and exhaled loudly, I could detect every animal that was near by. A rabbit's heart beat was beyond the tree to my far left, it was eating some grass…I could taste it in the air. A snake was slithering above me. A rodent was scurrying away. I was somehow aware of even the _slightest_ movement and the _faintest_ smell.

It was _amazing!_ I felt freedom in its true sense.

Enjoying this new found feeling I started to breathe heavily, looking all around me. My eyesight was sharper now, everything looked so much clearer. _Wow__ this __was __great_ I took another deep breath in and exhaled. I was panting now, I felt somehow more confident than I had ever felt before, so…. d_ominant _and_ in__ charge_. I smiled inside at that thought. It felt _so_ good for the first time after so very long.

My chest started to heave up and down, I was snarling. I couldn't believe this amazing sensation. My head slowly tilted backward on its own accord reveling in this feeling I liked. My ears flattened and a rumble started to grow from deep down in my stomach. I closed my eyes and succumbed to my instincts and allowed it to guide me. The rumble moved up from my stomach to my chest and it began to shake my body violently. I could feel something wanting to burst out of me. My mouth opened and my paws found its way up as if to meet the sky. I just released, letting out what was bottled up in me for so long. I was standing on hind legs and a howl escaped my mouth and reverberated through my body as if every piece of me was being expressed in it. I howled louder and longer than I had ever done before.

_Fresh__ and __so __alive_…that's how it felt.

As I came down from my stance, gasping for air - each paw hitting the ground with a thud. I heard the most magnificent sounds coming from every direction, surrounding me. It was as if every creature had _heard_ me and was responding to me. _No_…it was more like if they _felt_ me more than _heard_ me. Their responses were comforting. I huffed, and my chest rose and my legs reached forward again and I let out another howl in response.

This was truly amazing

I turned and ran for hours enjoying this incredible feeling - _a__lot_. I scampered around the forest as if I were a pup now discovering my surrounding for the first time. Like if I hadn't a care in the world. I felt as though I had let go of all of the depression and weird emotions from human Jacob. I was just … _content_.

_But__ – _Wow! where the hell did this – _but__-_ come from? It was like if it was being whispered to my subconscious self. I pushed it back quickly, reluctant to even indulge that train of thought for even a millisecond

I opened my eyes and was snapped out of my thoughts. The view of La Push was breathtaking. I began to realize what I had to do in order continue to feel this way. I had to stay in wolf form indefinitely and I was determined to do so.

Just then I heard Seth's thoughts intrude my own - _Jacob __you __need __to __come __quickly! __It's__Charlie._

_What? __What __happened __to __Charlie? _I demanded

_He was patrolling and…he was shot by someone attempting to steal a car. Jake it doesn't look good. Billy wants you to come. Now!_

_Okay Seth, tell Billy I'm on my way._

_Okay __Jake _was all I heard as Seth phased back

_Shit!__ How __could __this __have __happened? __I__ like __Charlie __a__ lot __and __we __began __to __get __along __quite __well __again __since __the __bloodsuckers __left.__God! __I__ wonder __how __Billy's __taking __it_. I pushed myself as hard as I could and ran as fast as my paws could carry me until I came to the clearing for my house.

I phased in mid stride and grabbed a pair of shorts that I had strapped to a tree sometime ago. I quickly put them on and I ran towards the house and saw Billy wheeling his way out to the porch.

"Billy, what happened? Is Charlie alright? Did they catch the guy? I asked in a rush.

"Oh Jake thank God!"

"Billy what happened?"

"Charlie was making his rounds with Officer Aiden, when he noticed someone breaking into the car lot. Charlie got out and told Officer Aiden to stay in the car while he checked it out, but as soon as Charlie made his way over, the perp shot him and tried to make a run for it. Officer Aiden chased him down halfway across Port Angeles until the perp fired at him and Officer Aiden shot him…the perp died on the way to the hospital. But Charlie…" Billy said with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah dad… Charlie?" I coxed

"Charlie's not good Jacob, he may die. They had to give him emergency surgery. He's in intensive care now. They removed the bullet, it just barely missed his heart… but they can't stop the bleeding"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing _God__ poor_ _Charlie._

"Wow, Billy …it's gonna be okay. Charlie's strong, he'll pull through" I said trying to convince my dad and myself…but to be honest it didn't sound good_._

"Jake, there's more" Billy said

"Yes dad?" _What __more __could__ there __be?_ _How __much __worse __could __it__ actually __get?_

"The reason I called you here in such a hurry was that I have something very important to ask you" Billy said and I could hear his heart beating faster.

"Okay…what's up dad? Take it easy there…your heart is beating way too fast… just calm down, please" I tried to sound as comforting as I could.

"Well son, I got a call just before Charlie got shot…and well…" Billy said hesitantly. I could see the conflict in his eyes.

I got really worried now "Dad, whatever it is you can tell me…its ok"

"Well, how do I put this gently Jacob?"

"Dad just tell me already" I said a little louder than I wanted to.

"Okay son, I'll just say it then"

"Here is it…" Billy said as he winced.

"Edward and Bella called"

Fuck!

I stiffened at the sound of their names, I gritted my teeth and I could feel my natural instincts gnawing at me and my fists tightened. _I__ was __way __too __close __to __Billy_.

"Jacob did you hear me"

"Billy, move"

"Jacob you can't still be…"

"Billy move"

"No Jacob!"

"MOVE Billy"

"No!"

_Calm__ down__ Jake, __calm__ down_ – filthy fucking bloodsuckers…I know they want to come back here…No fucking way am I gonna to let that happen! – It's been twelve years of no word… now they just call, just like that? Fuck!- _Calm__ down __Jake __please __your __dad_ _is __right__ here_, _you'll __hurt __him_ – Chances are Bella is a filthy fucking bloodsucker too! – I know they've broken the treaty, why else wouldn't they have come back at all in twelve fucking years! – _breathe,__ clam__ down, __breathe,__calm__ down!__ Why __wouldn't __Billy __just __MOVE!_

I was shaking now – I could feel the wolf taking over. I tried to step backwards but every time I tried to move my feet - I felt the wolf rise up even more

Billy wheeled himself even closer now – _Is __this __man __crazy?_

"Billy…mo..oovve, I..don't...to..hu..urt..yo..u" I tried to say through my clenched teeth but my body was shaking violently, the words barely came out.

"Jacob! Jacob listen to me! Listen to me! You have to put aside this hate for Edward and think of Bella, her dad may die! My best friend may die! It's not about the vampires and the wolves now. It's about Charlie!"

_Charlie,__Charlie __oh __fuck __poor __Charlie__ – _I started to relax a bit – _Yes __Jake __calm__ down, __remember __Charlie __and__ plus __Billy__ is __standing __right __in__ front __of __you. __Do __you __want __to __hurt __him __Jake?__-_I breathed in and out slowly, my muscles began to relax.

I could move my feet now, so I moved back stumbling a little. I exhaled heavily – _I__ didn't __remember __holding __my __breath?_ The reality of what I had almost done hit me. _My__ father __was __right__ there! __I__ could __have __killed __him!__Oh __god, __oh__ god_.

"Jacob?" Billy asked worriedly

I hustled trying to get away from Billy, "Dad I… I could have…hurt you" I said barely audible.

"You would never hurt me Jacob!"

"But now is not the time to feel guilt of what might have been. You didn't hurt me and that's what counts" Billy said in a rush.

"I need to tell you this Jacob. Edward left his number"

"He asked me to ask you to call him" Billy said hurriedly

"He wants to speak with you…**urgently**" Billy paused searching my face.

But all I could think of was

_**Edward Cullen!**_

_**Edward** fucking **Cullen!** _

_Always in the way_

_**Always in my fucking life!**_

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :D Please review! :D one more time for good measure Please review!:D (I know i'm annoying - giggle-)**

**Thank you guys again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: Wow thanks kmddeprez1122! That review really means something to me thank you again! **

**To everyone else please read and review, please give me your input, it's like my fuel to keep going! Thanks again! :D**

* * *

Chapter Five

Renesmee's POV

A week had gone by in a flash, I couldn't believe it. I was enjoying the company of the Denali's so much. They were very hospitable and they seemed to genuinely take a liking to me and so did I. I called my parents regularly and besides the usual overprotective questions they seemed content that I was in good hands.

Because Nahuel and I were the only two that could venture beyond the cottage gates into the sunlight without radiating a kaleidoscope of sparkles, we ended up going out a lot together. We even went to the FIFA World Cup final; it was Brazil against Argentina for the title. It was held at the National Stadium and I had never seen so many people in one place before. I fed off of the energy of the crowd. Before I knew it I was jumping and hollering, cheering Brazil on. Oh the excitement I felt when we scored the last goal. It triggered waves of jubilance throughout the crowd. It was amazing, I only ever got to watch sports on the TV with my uncles and wrestle around a bit outside. But nothing could compare to this.

Nahuel seemed to enjoy it as well cheering right along with me. He said that he couldn't remember the last time that he had just let go and enjoyed himself. He told me that he hardly ever went out in public. That he had preferred to be inside and when he needed to, he loved to just run and push himself to the limit. It was his way of releasing tension.

After we came home from the football match, I resigned to my room, took a much needed bath and then sprawled on my bed. My mind began to mull over the past week's events but somehow ever since that night after my encounter with Guiamé and my almost kiss with Nahuel, my mind was always going into overdrive.

It felt as if it were coming alive for the very first time when images of the wolf and Nahuel were swirling in my head. I felt an almost primal instinct within me jolt to life. A fascination rose up in me like I had never felt before. I have never wanted to know so much about another creature in my life. I was simply intrigued.

_Was __it __a__ sign__ that __Nahuel __and__ I__ were __meant __to __be __together?_ We had shared more of those almost moments and I was getting a little frustrated because we never seemed to get past the 'almost' stage. I liked him, I liked him a lot. We definitely had sparks flying all over the place. _Did __he __not __feel __them__ too?_

I thought he did because he always found a way to be around me. To somehow manage to brush his hands with mine…well actually, to be quite honest, we almost always found ourselves touching each other.

I wondered why he was holding back, I could sense that he was somehow. I would feel his eyes fixated on me when he thought I wasn't looking and to be honest I did the same. He was beautiful; I liked his dark skin and his warm eyes and his nervous smile that I always seem to get from him.

We had a natural attraction for each other- something that I couldn't explain. It was so easy to be around him. He was fun loving and laid back but very reserved at the same time.

We could sit and talk for hours on end about random things and we genuinely enjoy each other's company. But somehow, somewhere deep down inside of me I _wanted_ him to step up and be more aggressive and just kiss me already. I wanted to him to have that dominance. But he just didn't.

As I sat there on my big bed engulfed by the huge white linen sheets and soft pillows, going over all those feelings that were whirling around in my brain, I smelt Nahuel approaching my bedroom.

He knocked on the door "Renesmee may I come in?"

I felt my heart speed up. I was in my short cotton shorts and a T-shirt. My hair was disheveled and I had absolutely no makeup on. I'm sure I looked hideous. But I answered against my instincts that were telling me – _no __you'll __scare __him__ away __when__ he __takes __one __look__ at __you_ –

"Yeah sure, come in"

"I hope I'm not disturbing you but…" Nahuel froze when his eyes met mine.

_That's__ it, __I__ scared__ him__ shitless_… I closed my eyes and pawed at my hair trying to tame the curls that were all over the place. I heard Nahuel's heart speed up and with that I opened my eyes to see him still holding me tightly in his gaze.

"Wow!" was all I heard

"Sorry…but…I was preparing for bed…I know…I know…I look like a mess" I didn't know why I was apologizing.

Nahuel held my gaze until I noticed a sudden realization creep crossed his face "_You're __sorry?"_He said with a confused look.

_Oh god now I sound like an idiot, way to go Renesmee._

Seeing as I'm the bravest person in the world I rallied on as such by burying my face in the closest pillow with a flop in embarrassment.

"No! I mean you don't have to be sorry about anything Renesmee, I'm the one who intruded when you were preparing for bed" Nahuel said as he came closer and sat on the bed next to me.

_"_ and I was the one that couldn't help gawking at you… you're just so beautiful.. I couldn't help but stare"

_Huh? He thought I was …beautiful?_

I rose up from the comfort of the big pillow that hid my face so well and let a little smile creep across my lips.

I turned to face Nahuel "So you think I'm beautiful huh?" I said remembering what he had told me in the car ride here.

I heard Nahuel chuckle "Well…am to be honest… I think you are more than beautiful you're gorgeous Renesmee…you're the most beautiful woman that I have ever met"

_Oh my god! _

With that admission I was putty in his hands that he could mold into whatever he so desired. W_hy__didn't__he__just__kiss__me__already?_

"Ever since the first time I laid eyes on you at the airport Renesmee I've been fighting the urge within me to act on my attraction towards you"

_Stop fighting it then...please!_

"Every time I'm around you I feel myself control slipping away"

My heart was swelling with all the things that were just being confessed to me, I couldn't believe it. He _had_ felt it too. _But__ why __in __the __world __did __he __want __to__ resist?_

"Nahuel, I…think I wouldn't mind if you acted on...on those feelings, because I think I feel the same" I said shying away a little peering through the big window.

"_God_!" Nahuel said as he breathed heavily

"I wish you hadn't just said that Renesmee, it's going to be so much harder now"

_So __much __harder __now?_ Didn't he just get my permission to kiss me, to let the feeling be what it was and just enjoy it?

"What's that supposed to mean Nahuel?" I said. I was getting angry and I was hurt. Hurt that he didn't find me attractive enough to just give in and be with me.

"Renesmee did you forget that I'm half vampire and I'm venomous" Nahuel said as his hands found its way to my cheeks.

"What if I hurt you, God! What if I killed you" Nahuel said with his eyes glossed over like if he was fighting a raging battle within him.

"Nahuel, that's stupid, I'm half vampire too, I may not be venomous but I know that you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you" as I said that I took a chance and came closer to Nahuel raising up on my knees next to Nahuel's lap and placed my hands to his cheeks and showed him that I really did trust him and I knew he would never hurt me and that I wanted him to act on those feelings because I was feeling them too.

Nahuel pulled me in and I prepared myself for my first kiss but he just turned his head instead at the last moment forcing my hands to fall to my side

"You shouldn't trust me Renesmee. I'm not good. You're so pure and innocent, you have never killed anyone in your life or even drank human blood but I have." Nahuel got up and walked towards the window and looked outside.

"No I may not have done either of those things Nahuel, but that doesn't change the fact that I like you. Nahuel you're not a bad person, you..." I was cut off in mid sentence

"I killed my mother" Nahuel blurted out

"I ripped my way through her, I fed on her and all she wanted to do was to let me live and love me. And soon after that I attacked my Aunt turning her into one of us as well. I'm a monster Renesmee and I always hurt the people I care about" Nahuel said and I could see all the guilt that he had been feeling all those years come to the surface.

I just sat there silent for what seemed like decades, looking at this man by the window, looking lost and helpless and broken. All I wanted more than anything was to run to him and pull him to me and shelter him from all those bad feelings that he was letting rain down on him from his own conscience.

He was gentle, not a monster. He was so respectful with me, a gentleman in its true form. He reminded me so much of my dad, feeling guilty for being who he was.

Nahuel felt as if he were a monster because his birth caused his mother's death. He was way too hard on himself I thought. How could he blame himself? His mother loved him and chose to let him live? Can't he see how much he was loved by her? I felt the compelling need to comfort him again, to let him know that it was okay and it wasn't his fault.

I closed my eyes and tried to regain my composure and I flew across the room and stood at Nahuel's side. He was tall and strong when I looked at his body but his face expressed the complete opposite. He turned to look at me but his eyes never met mine. I took both of my arms and wrapped it around his waist and pulled myself closer. His scent engulfed me. I rested my head on his chest. I could feel Nahuel's body stiffen, he wanted to move, he tried to move but I held onto him. I was determined to be there for him whether he wanted me or not, I wasn't going anywhere.

I opened the connection to Nahuel and showed him what I was thinking and that he had no reason to feel bad. He had the Denali's and they loved him for who _he_ was and there was no need for him to feel that way. His mother made that choice for him because she loved him and she would be happy knowing that he was alive and well. And that I cared about him too and I was going to be right here with him if he needed.

Nahuel's eyes got red and I swore I saw tears forming in them. He looked as though he was in pain. He lowered his head on mine and smelt my hair inhaling deeply, with that I felt his body relax and his hands slowly found their way around me. Holding onto me as if he were afraid that if he'd let go for just one second I would disappear. He let out a sigh and then one of his hands moved up the side of my waist following the curve of my body perfectly, his hand came to my face and he raised my chin with is finger so he could look me in the eyes.

My body was still reacting to his touch when my eyes met his and for that moment, I could see something in them. The same thing I saw every time I looked in the mirror…that he too had been lonely and longing for someone to call their own too. We were aching for each other.

"Renesmee… Thank you…That was…that was, really nice of you" Nahuel's voice was coming out shakily and so low that I barely heard.

"Nahuel, can't you see, I didn't just tell you those things to make you feel better. I told you those things for you to see that it was the truth and that you were punishing yourself wrongfully. I want you to see what I see in you Nahuel"

"You're not a monster" I said.

Nahuel's face lightened at my words and he held me to him even tighter. His hand came from under my chin and he gently stroked my cheek with it. His strong hands felt so good on my skin. A groan escaped my lips. His eyes felt as if they were searching my soul. He turned his head to the side and took in same air sharply through his mouth. I slowly leaned in. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead to mine. He exhaled through his mouth and I could taste his breath on me now.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, may I kiss you" Nahuel asked

All I could do was nod my head in agreement.

Nahuel then leaned in further and our lips grazed ever so lightly. Then they were on me, soft and tender. I drew a quick breath as our lips touched for the first time. My heart was racing and my body was reacting in a way I've never felt before. It felt so good. I was lost in this one moment. But before I knew it Nahuel had pulled away yanking me out of bliss.

_What? Why? Did he not like it?_

"No Renesmee, I loved it, more that you know. But it's just that I have to take it slow with you. I just can't afford to make that mistake with you okay please understand"

I could hear the truth in Nahuel's voice he really was afraid to hurt me. I was even more determined to prove to him that he couldn't. A thought crossed my mind _could __I__ even __be__ affected __by __venom?_ I needed to clear this up once and for all. I knew that there was one person who would have the answers. Grandpa Carlisle.

"Nahuel, how do we even know if venom could affect me" I asked Nahuel

"Am, I don't really, but I can't risk it" Nahuel answered

I walked towards the antique looking dresser in my room and reached for my cell phone.

"Renesmee what are you doing?" Nahuel asked

"You'll see"

I dialed the number and waited. The phone rang for about six times. _That's __strange?_ Mom and dad usually answer my calls immediately. Something was wrong I could sense it. But before I could get too carried away with my thoughts someone answered.

"Hello Renesmee, thank God we were calling for you all day why didn't you answer" Aunt Alice said in a rush.

I quickly remembered about the football match and all the noise around me, I mustn't have heard the phone ringing.

"Amm Nahuel and I were at a football match, I guess with sound of all the cheering I couldn't hear my phone ringing"

"What's wrong Aunt Alice?

"Renesmee, I know you've never met him but your mom is a mess and we have to find a way for her to go and see him you may need to come home" Aunt Alice said in a hurry

"Never met who? Why is mom a mess? What happened?" I asked in succession

"Oh Renesmee it's your grandfather Charlie, he been shot and it doesn't look good he may die and your mom is filled with guilt for having left him and never letting him meet you" Aunt Alice sounded so concerned and worried.

_My __grandpa __Charlie?_ I remembered mom telling me about him when I was a baby, but when I would ask her about him when I got more mature, she would just say that it was the past and we have new life to look forward to now.

"Wow...mom hardly ever spoke of him Aunt Alice, I'm so sorry. I'm coming home right away"

"Yes I know Renesmee, it's difficult for your mom to talk about him because she loved him very much and she had to leave him in order to protect him. But I'll explain more when you get there"

"Explain more when I get there? I thought I was coming home"

"Oh you are Renesmee, we're all going home, to Forks"

"Forks?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna beg again, yep I'm lame but - PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SM RULES! and I don't own shit!**

**A/N: kmddeprez1122 you know I have to thank you yet again! JennaBlack129 thank you too! I'll try and update sooner and Officials3xcs3xc Thanks a bunch! Please keep reading guys and don't forget lemme' know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Jacob's POV

"Jacob I know what he is asking is not easy for you but could you please call him. I know that Charlie would want his _only_ daughter here with him" Billy said shaking me out of my thoughts.

_What was he asking me? If I would call that fucking monster?_

"NO" I said flatly

"Why are you being so stubborn Jacob?"

"I SAID NO! I'm not calling that putrid leech Billy"

How could he not understand? I guess no one could ever understand. It wasn't about the vampire and wolves for me anymore. It was about Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. He took Bella away with him and I'm sure he turned her into one of them. I just knew it.

"Jacob...Edward wanted to talk to you about coming back to see Charlie, but there is something very important that he has to tell you, he said it has to do with the treaty"

I felt the anger surging through my veins again and the wolf inside me was threatening to come out.

"I don't want to hear it Billy!" I said as I moved away slowly.

"None of the Cullen's will set foot in forks as long as I am Alpha – There is nothing to discuss"

"Edward also said he knew you might react this way" Billy said looking away and focusing his gaze on a little dirt patch in the yard.

"Well good. He shouldn't have called then" I said in a huff as I was trying to control my breathing and keep my anger in check.

"He said to tell you that …if he doesn't hear from you by this afternoon - he has no choice but to come anyway"

_He__ will __come __anyway?_ _Not __if __I__ stop __him! __I_ lost every bit of resolve right then and there. Something inside me snapped.

"Well they will be coming to their death!" I said as I tried to wrestle with myself not to lose it and phase right here. _The__ Cullen's __are __as __good__ as __dead_

"No Jacob! You don't know that they broke the treaty, they just want to see Charlie"

_What __does__ Billy __want __me __to __do?_ _I __must __just __let __them__ waltz __back __in __here, __just __like __that?__ Forks __has __finally __settled __down __a__ bit __and__ now __this?_

"Billy I don't have to be a _mind reading __leech_ to know what's happened - Bella left here a human and they never came back or contacted anyone from Forks - Now twelve years later they want to talk to me about the treaty before they come? They killed her I know it. Billy they broke the treaty - a human life was lost and that means game on"

"Jacob can't you just call him for Bella's sake, think of Charlie"

"Bella is dead - the woman that I love no longer exists. If the Cullen's chose to come back here then they had better be prepared for the fight of their life."

Billy started to say something but before the words could escape his mouth I cut in.

"Billy I can't discuss this anymore I have to see the pack"

I took off running towards the cover of the forest. I phased as soon as I was far enough. My clothes ripped into shreds as my body shifted from human to wolf.

_These fuckers! Bloodsucking filthy leeches!_

I heard my pack brothers in my head soon after.

_Whoa,__take__ it __easy __there __Jacob. __Are __you __sure __the __Cullen's __want __to __come __back __here?_ Seth said after reading my thoughts.

_I'm__ with __you __one __hundred __percent __Jacob. __Any__ day __I__ get __to__ kill __a __vampire __is __a __good __day _Leah chimed in.

_I've__ always __wanted __to__ touch __the __precious __Cullen's, __their __free __pass __has __just __expired __and __I__ can't __wait __for __them__ to__ get__ here _Paul said as he joined.

_Quiet down. I need to talk with Sam our packs need to be joined. We can't take on the Cullen's without them._

_Seth, go and find Sam and tell him we need to talk. _

_Leah, tell Embry and Quil to meet us at Emily's with the rest of the pack and wait for me._

I heard my pack agree and then phase to carry out their tasks. This was it, the Cullen's had crossed the line and I was sure as hell not going let them get away it.

I just knew that Edward changed Bella. _How__ could __she __allow __him__ to__ do __that __to__ her,__ to __make __her __a __monster?_

A very small part of me wanted to believe that Bella was still human but I knew better, I could just feel it. I couldn't allow myself to think otherwise. I had to erase the Bella that I once knew and replace her face with that of the red eyed monster. She wanted this life, she told me that. It was a choice that I told her if she made I was bound by the treaty to attack, she knew this and she still did it, for _him_. It's their fault that it has come to this and she and the Cullen's would have to face the consequences of that decision.

I ran to the clearing where Sam told me to meet him. It was getting dark now and the Cullen's would soon be here. As I came closer I saw Sam in human form. I quickly phased and put on some clothes that I was carrying in my mouth.

I walked up to him and got straight to the point, there was no time to waste "Sam the Cullen's want to come back here to Forks. Edward called and spoke to Billy he said something about the treaty, and I know that they've broken it, we need to prepare for battle"

"Jacob do you know for sure that they've broken the treaty?" Sam asked looking worried.

"No I don't, but what else could it be. Why haven't they come back in twelve years Sam? Why would they feel the need to call before they came if they didn't break the treaty?" I said as I looked Sam in the eye. I couldn't believe that I had gotten so much taller than him; he was actually looking up at me.

"That may very well be true Jacob but I cannot put the guys at risk for something that we are not sure of. We need to find out whether the Cullen's changed Bella before we attack" Sam said as he came closer to me.

"Sam if we allow them to settle we would lose our advantage. We have to attack as soon as they arrive." I said in a loud voice I was getting angry again, why was he so hesitant to attack the _Cullen'_s?

"Jacob I understand that this goes deep for you. You've always disliked Edward because he got Bella and you didn't. You need to think about your pack's safety first and not be guided by your dislike for Edward and lead them to a battle that may very well result in their death… for something that we are not even sure of"

I hated when Sam did this, he was older than me and more experienced yes, but I _am_ the true Alpha and he knows this. We agreed a long time ago when the packs first split, that I wouldn't order him or his pack to do anything that they didn't agree to, even though I had the power to do just that. This was mainly because I didn't want that kind of responsibility then and besides Sam was good at being Alpha. But Sam was pushing it today, _what__ is __he __talking __about?_ This is about the treaty and the fact that the Cullen's took a human's life.

"How could you say that Sam! I have nothing but my packs best interest at heart. Yes, Edward Cullen is not my favorite person, but if the Cullen's are allowed to break the treaty and we do nothing about it, we would be neglecting our duty to protect humans. Isn't that what we are here for Sam, the reason we exist"

"Jacob, just think about it, what if you _are_ right - are you willing to attack Bella and _kill _her, if it comes to that"

Why did Sam always try to be the voice of reason? _But__ could__ I?_ If the time did come _would __she __attack__ me?_ _Could__ I __kill __Bella?_ What am I saying!

"She is already dead. How can I kill her?" I said. But honestly I knew it would be difficult to look at her and have to fight her but I was determined. I could handle it.

"Jacob you loved her. That would put you and your pack at a disadvantage and increase the Cullen's chances of winning"

That stung! I did love her! She was everything to me - _shit!_ Why did I have to feel this way whenever someone mentioned Bella's name? The thoughts that were dormant inside me for the most part started to peer its head to the surface. He was right, plain and simple - _But __if __I__ had __both __packs __I __know__ we __would __win_. "If we all stand together we could take them down easily"

"My answer is no. I will not join in the fight until I know for sure that the Cullen's have broken the treaty. I'm sorry Jacob"

"Well I guess we have to stand alone then" I said as I turned to walk away. I couldn't bring myself to force Sam to take part if he didn't want to because deep down inside _I __knew __he __was __right._

"Jacob wait, please _think_ about it. How do you know for sure that Bella is a vampire? I think you need to make sure before you launch an attack and If Bella is one of them we still have to know if she was changed by a Cullen"

I didn't want to admit it but what Sam was saying was right. We needed to know for sure, maybe I _was_ letting my dislike for Edward cloud my better judgment and _could__ I__ really __kill __Bella?_

As much as I hated it I had to know for sure too "Okay Sam I'll talk to Edward and see what I can find out before I launch an attack" I said reluctantly.

"That's good Jacob. You're making the right decision. Whatever you decide after you've spoken with him, I'll support you. In the mean time I'll tell my pack to get ready, when are they supposed to arrive?"

"I'm not sure but Billy said that they would come if I didn't return their call by this afternoon, so I think that they are on their way as we speak"

"That's not much time. I'll go now and get the pack ready where do you want us to meet you?" Sam asked

"We'll be outside the Cullen's property. I'll be waiting to speak with Edward. I'll let you know as soon as I find out Sam"

With that Sam left to inform his pack and I was left there with the task of speaking with Edward. Every time, the source of all the problems in my life began with _Edward__ Cullen_. _Why__ did __our __paths __have __to __cross __again? __Was __I __being __punished __for __something __I__ didn't __know__ I __had __done?_

I quickly ran and phased to inform the pack of what we had decided - to talk to Edward first so that Sam's pack would join us in the attack if it came to it – _I __knew__ it __would __come __to __that __though._

I knew the pack wouldn't like it, they knew I was the true Alpha and they would have wanted me to _make_ them join us. They disliked the Cullen's almost as much as I did. Leah especially hated Bella for not choosing me and causing me so much pain and grief over the years. But I had to do it Sam's way because maybe deep down inside I was holding on to a glimmer of hope that Bella might still be human.

We all gathered outside of the Cullen's main house and waited. We were there for hours and we saw no sign of them. I decided to tell the pack to leave and get some rest and that I would patrol the rest of the night. They agreed but Leah refused to leave my side. I smiled to myself at that, of course Leah wouldn't leave - she was always looking out for me.

We were there as restless as ever pacing back and forth near the Cullen's property, my mind going into over drive with all the recent activities. _When__ did __my __life __become __so __fucked __up? _I went from being madly in love with Bella - then heartbroken and rejected - then when I was just beginning to move on - the depression and loneliness crept up - now I'm going to battle and will have to kill the woman I loved. _Shit!_

It was just then when the odor filled the air, my nostrils flared and the scent stung, yanking me back to reality, the fur at the back of neck raised, my lips curled over my teeth, I smelt the familiar scent …the Cullen's were approaching.

_They're __here._Leah said with a low growl

_I know._

We waited under the covers of the trees although I knew that they could smell us as much as I could them. They reeked. I saw Alice and Jasper first as they came out of the yellow Porsche and hurried to the house. Then Blondie and Emmet pull up with the Jeep. Carlisle and Esme followed behind in a Bently. _Always __flashy, __throwing __their __money __around. __It __was __disgusting. __Where __are __you __Edward? __Where __are __you?_ Then I saw the black Aston Martin pulling up and Edward came out. No Bella. I let out a growl and so did Leah.

_Fucking bloodsuckers _

Edward turned his head in my direction and I knew he could hear me._ Edward __meet __me__ by __the __clearing __alone __we__ need __to__ talk_ was all I said then I took off as fast as I could toward the clearing where Sam and I had met earlier.

_Leah go home._

_No I can't leave you_

_I said go home._

Leah let out a whimper at my command. I knew how much she hated when I used my Alpha tone but I couldn't think about that now.

Just as I reached the clearing, that smell came back again but somehow it was mixed with something that I couldn't put my finger on. I didn't even get to fully turn around when I heard the leech say my name, I cringed.

"Jacob" It was Edward.

_I__ forgot __that __he__ was __the __fastest __Cullen. __But__ I __know __for __sure __he's __not __the__ strongest._ Edward let out a hiss at that last thought.

I took off behind a tree and phased and put on the clothes I had strapped to my paws earlier.

"Edward" I said coldly.

"I know what you are planning Jacob. But I tried to talk to you about this earlier, you never returned my call, I had no choice" Edward said, his voice coming off soft.

_God!__ he__ really __knows __how __to __act. __He's __a__ murderer. __I'll __just __find__ out __so __we__ can __get __rid __of__ them __once __and __for __all_. I saw Edward flinch at my last thought but I didn't care._ If __he __attacked __me __first __then __I__ would __get __an __excuse __to__ finish __him __even __earlier __than__ expected._

I looked him in the eyes and said "I know you know what I'm here for Edward, so let's not waste each others time here. Did you break the treaty? Is Bella a vampire?" I started to get angry. I didn't trust myself to wait to inform Sam before we attacked. If Edward said yes, I don't think I could stop myself from phasing and taking him down now.

"Jacob calm down. I know you want a fight. But I don't" Edward said calmly.

_What a punk, he can take a human life… but doesn't want to go up against someone who could actually put up a fight?_

Edward gritted his teeth "It's not about that Jacob, I'm not afraid of a fight Jacob. But Bella would hate me if I killed you"

_Kill me? Ha. _

_But__ Bella__…__ Bella__ would __hate __him__ if __he __hurt __me?_Stop it Jacob, Bella is dead_._ I told myself before I could go down that road.

"Jacob I need for you to understand something, if there was anyway around what I did, trust me I would have done it, but I had no choice" Edward said and I could see his expression change as if he was remembering something very painful.

"You had no choice, no choice to what Edward, just say it - admit it - you killed her!" I was getting angry and if Edward kept this up the battle would begin right now.

"You need to understand what happened first Jacob"

"There is nothing that I need to understand Edward, just say it" I said in a loud voice my patience running thin.

"No Jacob, you need to know the entire story before you decide to battle us. If after you've heard it all, and you decide to go through with your plan - I have only one thing to ask of you, do not attack Bella or Renesmee"

I took in a sharp breath, and staggered backwards, my body instantly relaxed; there was something about that name that left me breathless _Renesmee?__What __a __name__…__Renesmee._The more I said it the more I felt it resound in my head and flow through my body like the blood in my veins…_Renesmee_. _No__ Jacob, __no_ Who is Renesmee? _Jacob __get __a__ grip,__stop __that._

"I can't promise you anything Edward but I would at least give you a chance to declare yourself before we attack" _What __am__ I__ doing?__ Why __am __I__ allowing__ Edward __anything, __he's __a__ monster.__Filthy __leech._

I could see Edward was taken back by my thoughts, he was as confused as I was for a moment but he shrugged it off and started to speak "Jacob do you remember after Bella and I got married we left to go on our honeymoon"

_No shit Edward… get to the point_

"Well the reason we didn't come back was because Bella became pregnant"

_Oh__ shit! __No! __No!__ Fuck!__ I__ can't __hear __this.__ I __can't __hear__ this. __I__ can't __think __of __this __creature __inside__ of __Bella. __No!_I stiffened, clenching my fists at either side and locking my jaw tightly. I was shaking now.

"Clam down Jacob. Listen to me, please. When we found out that she was pregnant, I didn't want her to keep the baby, because Bella was human and the odds of the pregnancy going well in the first place were not good. But Bella was determined to have the baby even against my wishes" Edward said

_When__ Bella __was __human?_It hit me like a head on collision. I staggered backwards and actually fell on the ground. I sat there staring at Edward. I expected to feel angry, really angry. _Not __this_, I didn't expect to feel so _sad_, I couldn't move. _Bella__ is __a__ vampire!__God!_ I was just sitting there shaking my head when Edward continued.

"I know that this is hard for you, I know more than anyone, even though I hate to admit it, that you loved Bella. But you have to know the truth"

I just sat there listening to Edward tell me about the woman I loved.

"Bella even had Rosalie guard her, I wasn't allowed near her. It killed me to see Bella like that because her pregnancy progressed rapidly. I wanted to kill the baby for making her so weak. But then I hear her Jacob, I heard my daughter" Edward said as he came and stooped near me.

I looked up at him and I could see something different in him. For the first time I saw Edward as a father. The same look that Billy gave me from time to time was written all over his face. He was different, I could even smell it. Something about this new scent calmed me.

"Jacob everything that I have ever wanted, ever dreamed of came true that night she was born. But Bella was so weak, I almost lost her Jacob, I was so scared to lose her. I had no choice but to do it Jacob. I couldn't live without her. Can you understand that?"

I listened to Edward and the pain and the conflict of what he was going through registered to me. Edward loved Bella and made the choice to save her. A sudden realization hit me _he__ didn't__ want __to __do__ it._

"No Jacob, I didn't want Bella to be like me. But it had to be done. Bella had this beautiful baby girl and she needed to be there for her. Do you understand now Jacob? What would you have done if you had a chance to save the woman that you loved?"

I couldn't answer, because the only woman I have ever loved didn't love me back. I had no idea what I would have done. I decided to do something I never thought I would do.

"Edward. I can't explain it, but I believe you. God knows that I hate this but… I'm going to allow you and the rest of the Cullen's to stay here"

Edward's face lightened at my words "Jacob I…you don't know how much this will mean to Bella, she knew you would understand" Edward said as he got up and stretched his cold hand out to help me up.

I looked at it and took it in mine. Somehow deep down inside of me, something changed. I didn't know what, but Edward seemed different to me and I just couldn't…even with all that was laid on me just now confirming that Bella was not human anymore…I couldn't hate him.

"That's not all Edward I'm just allowing you to stay here for Charlie and no one else. You have to leave when Charlie pulls through..._if_ he does. If you stay here longer we will attack, we have no choice." I said as I got to my feet

"That is fair Jacob we accept those terms and I promise we will leave as soon as this is over" Edward said.

"But Edward where is Bella?" I knew I shouldn't have asked I didn't need to be reminded that she didn't love me but I needed to see her.

"She's gone to our private airstrip to collect Renesmee. I told her to wait with her until I spoke to you first, I didn't think it was safe for her to come now" Edward replied

That name again, that beautiful name… it was a mouthful but something about that name just made my heart pick up the pace.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (I'm not even ashamed to beg lol )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but I don't - sniff, sniff -**

**A/N: Officials3xcs3xc , I did kind of wondered about the whole name thing but, it felt right after I thought about it, so I decided to go with it. I'm glad it didn't ruin it for you and I hope you're still reading (: Thanks for the feedback!**

**kmddeprez1122 thanks again I'm sooooo happy that you're still reading and JennaBlack129 I decided to upload this one tonight I hope you enjoy. Imprinting is coming really sooon don't worry (:**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Renesmee's POV

"What's wrong Renesmee? Nahuel asked as he moved to my side and embraced me in a hug.

"Ah my grandfather is in the hospital and my mom is worried. My family wants me to leave right away. I have to go to Forks" I said quietly, trying to let everything sink in.

"No you can't leave already Renesmee. I've just got you and I know it's selfish of me but I can't lose you this soon" Nahuel said as he tightened his hold on me. I could hear it in his voice that he was scared to let me leave.

"Nahuel you're not going to lose me. I promise. I just need to go now. It's hard for me too to leave you Nahuel. I don't want to go but I have to" I said as I pulled away from him. I needed to see my mom, oh the pain she must be feeling. I can't even imagine what it would be like if something happened to my dad. _Oh__ God, __poor __mom._

I hurried over to my bed and reached under it and started pulling my suitcases out. I grabbed things right and left and shoved them in. All I knew was that I needed to get out of here. I needed to be there for my mom.

"Then I'm coming with you Renesmee" Nahuel said as he pulled me to his side.

"That's if you want me to?" Nahuel asked.

I smiled because I did want him to come with me, I didn't want to leave him, not now - When we just confessed our feelings for each other. _But__ wait... __dad__ is __going __to __have__ a __cow __if __I__ bring __him__ with __us._

"Of course I want you to Nahuel...it's just my dad doesn't know about us and I don't want put my family through anything more than they are already facing" I told Nahuel sadly.

"I have nothing but your best interest at heart Renesmee, just give me a chance to convince your dad of it" Nahuel pleaded.

I did want him to come but if anyone knew Edward Cullen, they would think twice before trying to win _his_ daughter. But what am I saying! I'm old enough to choose who I want to be with and besides my family did think that it was time for me to find someone that could be my companion.

"Okay Nahuel, but I must warn you, my dad can read minds and if he sees anything that he doesn't like, I don't think anyone can protect you from him" I said hoping I hadn't scared him off.

"Trust me Renesmee, I know Edward and I'll make him like me" Nahuel said before he turned and left the room to go and pack.

Nahuel returned soon after and helped me finish packing. When that was over with, we headed downstairs and quickly told the Denali's that we had to go that something had come up at home and I needed to leave and Nahuel was kind enough to accompany me. I didn't like keeping the truth from them - that we were actually heading to Forks and that my human grandfather was dying, but I didn't think my family wanted anyone to know since they've kept quiet about him my whole life. Something must have happened there to make them not want to talk about it.

We got in Nahuel's car and drove to the airport we got out with luggage in tow and went to the terminal and waited on the Jet to arrive. Aunt Alice told me that it should be here at six and that my mom was coming to collect me at the airstrip in Forks.

I looked at my watch and it was just about six o'clock when we saw the jet prepare for a landing on the runway. After the engine shut off and the door flew open we boarded the jet and Nahuel stayed right by my side holding my hand.

He told me not to worry and that it was all going to be okay and in the end everything was going to be normal again. I wish I could believe him but something that was stirring deep inside of me told me it was going to be far from normal. I quickly pushed that feeling aside and enjoyed the feeling of being held and taken care of.

I was really happy that I decided to let Nahuel come. But fate was cruel, just when we were now discovering each other; it stepped in with some really crappy timing. But I wasn't going to let it interfere with Nahuel and I. I was going to be there for my mom and then find some way to convince my dad that Nahuel and I were going to be together and everything would work out.

When the plane landed in Forks and the doors opened. A gush of wind blew in, I could smell the rain and the dampness but there was something more in the air than just that. Before I could figure out what it was my mom was at my side and her cold arms were wrapped around me. I hugged her. She seemed more fragile than what Aunt Alice told me over the phone.

"Mom its okay, everything is going to be fine" I said trying to comfort her as she did with me on so many occasions.

"Oh Renesmee I'm so sorry I never told you much about Charlie and now...now it may be too late for him...for me to make a mends and to let him meet you" My mom said in a rush and if she were still human I'm sure she would be in tears right now.

"Mom you don't have to apologize for anything. I know you and dad have your reasons for not telling me much. The fact is we're here now for Grandpa Charlie and that's all that matters" I said as I embraced my mom one more time. I hated seeing her like this. I could tell that this was really taking a toll on her.

"Renesmee?" Mom said questioningly

"You didn't tell me Nahuel was coming with you" Mom said turning to face Nahuel, who I hadn't notice come to my side.

"Ah, yeah mom, am...well you see...Nahuel and I are kind of...well I..." I couldn't find the words. I didn't even know what we were as yet. We just found out that we liked each other and shared one kiss.

"Renesmee you don't have to say anything further" Mom said while she turned and took Nahuel into a hug. I was happy to see that at least mom liked him. I just had to convince the rest of my family too.

"Nahuel it's really nice to see you after so long"

"Isabella Cullen, the pleasure is all mine" He said in return

"Please call me Bella. I'm glad that you came with Renesmee to Forks" Mom said. But just then I heard mom's cell phone ring.

"Excuse me Nahuel I have to take this" Mom said and flipped out her phone and answered.

"Edward, are you alright, is it okay to come now?" Mom said to dad.

But what did she mean _if __it __was __alright __to __come __now?_ I heard my dad on the other line

"Yes Bella, you were right, he listened to me but we only have until Charlie is better, then we have to leave or they will attack" My dad said.

I gasped at that. _They __would __attack?_ Were these the people that my parents were afraid would find out about me and want to hurt us?

"Okay Edward we'll talk more when we get there, I love you" Mom said before she hung up the phone.

"Come on Renesmee and Nahuel we have to go now" Mom told us looking a bit shocked, relieved and even a bit torn.

"I'll put the bags in the car" Nahuel said before he went to load the luggage into the trunk.

"Mom, who was dad talking about when he said _they __will __attack?_ I was worried - really worried. Something strange was going on but I didn't know what it was.

Before mom could answer me we heard Nahuel. "That's the last of it, we're good to go" Nahuel said before he climbed into the back seat.

"Renesmee your dad and I will explain when we're at the house okay" Mom said before we pulled out of the small driveway and made our way to the main road. _What__ is __going __on?_ I thought.

We drove in silence towards the edge of the forest and took a turn down a long pathway that anyone would easily miss, it was almost hidden. We came up to a big house at the end of it.

I saw everyone there waiting for us, I was so excited to see them that I jumped out of the car and ran toward them. Grandma Esme was the first to meet me. She hugged me tightly.

"Renesmee darling we've missed you, sorry your trip had to be cut short but we'll make it up to you" Grandma Esme said. She always wanted to make me feel good.

"No grandma, no one has to make anything up to me, I needed to come back to be with my family, where I belong" I told Grandma Esme.

"Wow kiddo I'm sure you've grown since last I saw you" Uncle Em said as he scooped me up in a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too Uncle Em" I said

"But where is dad?" I asked

"He's out frolicking with that foul smelling mutt" Aunt Rose said as she approached.

_What?_

"Rosalie, stop it! We wouldn't even be allowed to be back here if it wasn't for Jacob. Do you even know what it means for him not to attack us right now!" My mom replied angrily at Aunt Rose I've never seen my mom so passionate and quick tempered.

_What was going on? It's the second time I heard 'Attack us' Why? Who is Jacob? What's going on?_

"Hey stop it you two. Now is not the time to do this. We are here for Bella to see Charlie and besides it's rude to behave this way in front of our guest" Aunt Alice chimed in as she and Uncle Jazz appeared from the house.

"Guest?" I heard Uncle Em say.

Aunt Alice just gestured to Nahuel who was now coming out of the car. I went quickly to his side and took his hand in mine. I could see everyone piercing holes in the both of us but if I wanted Nahuel I would have to face them sometime.

"Hello everyone" Nahuel said "It's been a very long time since I met all the Cullen's" he said walking slowly up to greet them.

"Nahuel, it's nice to see you again" Aunt Alice said as he bounced over to him and hugged him. He let go of my hand to return the hug from Aunt Alice

"Alice it's always a pleasure to see you. And Jasper how long has it been my friend" Nahuel said as he let Aunt Alice go from the hug and walked over to Uncle Jazz.

I took this time when the rest of my family was busy greeting Nahuel to go to my mom's side.

"Mom" I said as I approached.

"Yes Renesmee" She replied never taking her eyes off of the forest.

"What was all of that about, I mean with Aunt Rose?" I asked

"Renesmee darling, I should probably tell you now" My mom said with a sigh.

"Tell me what mom?" I asked

"That there are some people that don't want us to come back here. Well to be honest they aren't _just_ people they are what Edward calls shapshifters they are members of the native Quileute tribe." My mom said never once taking her eyes off of the forest.

"They have a duty to protect humans and their job is to kill vampires."

"Mom, they want to kill us, why?" I asked.

"Well Renesmee it's about a treaty we have with them, you see Carlisle convinced the leader of the tribe that we were not a threat to humans and we only drank the blood of animals, the leader believed us and forged the treaty. Basically it states that once a Cullen doesn't bite a human or set foot on Quileute land they wouldn't attack us and we wouldn't attack them." Mom said as she continued to stare out into the forest.

_'Shapeshifters'__'Their__ job __is __to __kill__ vampires' _was all that was mind was pondering.

"Mom I still don't understand. Our family doesn't drink human blood and we never broke the treaty so why do they want to attack us?" I was beyond confused now. We did nothing wrong. We lived peacefully on Isle Esme for twelve years. We never hurt humans._What __was __wrong __with __these__ shapeshifters?_

"Well Renesmee we are their natural enemy and... we did break the treaty"

"Huh? Mom, how did we do that?"

"Do you remember when...when you were born and I was dying" Mom said as she turned to look at me.

I flinched away, "How could I forget"

"No Renesmee your birth was the best day of my life. What I'm trying to say is that my human life was leaving me and in order for me to stay here with you and your father. Edward broke the treaty and bit me, turning me into a vampire."

"So they want to attack us because dad saved you!" How could they be so cruel? My dad had no choice, he saved my mom!

"Well basically yes. Renesmee we know the reason behind it... but they didn't. So when they heard we were coming they prepared to fight us for breaking the treaty" Mom said

"That's why Edward went to talk to Jacob...I just knew he would understand"

"Who's Jacob mom?" I asked

"Jacob is their rightful leader of the tribe. I wanted to talk to Jacob, because I needed to see Charlie, but your dad thought it would be too dangerous for him to see me as a vampire, he only ever knew me as a human, he was afraid that Jacob would attack me - so he decided to talk to him instead. I know that Jacob hates vampires but he was once my best friend I just knew I could count on him"

"He hates vampires and he might have attacked you?" I said coldly. I was getting angry "God mom! How could anyone want to attack our family? It sounds like they are the ones that we need to attack! How could they not understand how much my dad loves you and what he did was give me the opportunity to have my mother" I blurted out. But before my mom had a chance to respond I saw my dad emerging from the forest where she was staring.

"Renesmee, sweetheart! I'm so happy to see you!" My dad said as he sprinted towards me.

I relaxed immediately "Daddy! Oh daddy I missed you so much" I yelled and collided with him for a hug.

My dad held me tightly in his arms and I could pick up a strange scent on him, I sniffed again.

_Wow! That...was the most amazing scent I have ever smelt!_

It was human that's for sure...but it was almost as if nature was a part of it. All of the woodsy outdoorsy scents that I loved so much were all fused together into this one magnificent blend. It was better than the scents in Brazil and Isle Esme and it captivated my senses and I couldn't get enough of it.

I felt my dad go rigid at my thoughts. _Why__ would __it __bother __him__ that __I__ liked __this __smell?_

"Edward! Nice to see you again" Nahuel said as he approached us and came directly at my side as I pulled away from my dad's embrace still puzzled as to why he looked so pained and worried. Nahuel reached for my dad's hand to greet him.

"Nahuel" Dad said this through clenched teeth. I saw him look in the direction of the forest for a moment. _What__ was__ with __my __family __today? __Why __did __dad __look __so __angry __and __torn?_

And that smell, I sniffed the air again, God! it was so much stronger now, I was enveloped by it and I wanted to find the source, I was so strong now I could taste it.

"Let's go inside, it's better that way" My dad said as he moved to my mother's side and held her had gently.

"Yes we should it reeks out here" Aunt Rose said.

"I agree" Uncle Em added.

"Sure does smell bad" I heard the others mumble

_What__ were __they __talking __about?_ It smelt great out here

My dad passed a look of concern at me. Strange, _I'm__ just __intrigued __about __a__ scent __dad __that's __all._I thought.

Before I went inside I turned and scanned to area. I knew something was out there that was the source of the scent but I couldn't see it.

"Renesmee we're waiting" My dad said as he turned and stretched his hand for mine.

I took it and went inside; my thoughts were on that scent. I needed to find out where it came from.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I need it to fuel me on! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight - Blah blah blah (SM rocks!)**

**A/N: Thanks again kmddeprez1122! you know I could never forget you. :) and Gleek4Lyf I'm happy you like it so far (: Please keep reading guys! Thanks a million for the reviews :)**

**Okay here we go! lol**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Jacob's POV

The need to see Bella rose up in me and had compelled me to ask Edward for her. _Why__ did __I__ do __that? __Am_ _I__ a__ magnet __for __pain__ and __suffering?__ Renesmee_… was the name that Edward mentioned…_that __must __be__ the __name __of __his __daughter.__ Why __did__ hearing __it __make __my __heart __race?_ It was so obvious…because she was a part of Bella.

_Am I so mangled twisted and torn by Bella that I couldn't hate anything that she loved? _

I just stood there…watching Edward Cullen leave. I bowed my head as the storms of emotions were brewing in my brain, whirling around destroying me piece by piece. I shook my head in an attempt regain my control that was slipping away.

_What just happened? Did I just allow the Cullen's to come back here? _

_Bella…Bella was a vampire and a…a mother? _

I felt the sadness rain over me and pour down into the emptiness that was once my heart. _Bella_ that beautiful girl I loved with everything I had - the girl I had fought for - was now nothing more to me than a mere distant memory. There wasn't a flicker of a _chance_ that we could ever be together.

Everything seemed so final now.

My heart ached in my chest. I was that seventeen year old boy all over again who had lost the girl of his dreams - helpless to do anything but just stand there and endure failure while Edward came out the victor every time.

There was still that faint voice inside of my head urging me on, whispering that I wouldn't feel this way for long - That my one _true__love_ was out there.

_True __Love!__ True __Love, __ha__! that's __a__ joke. __Bella __was __my __true __love. __I__ didn't __need__ imprinting__ to __tell __me __that. __I__ chose __her, __I __Loved __Her!_ But she chose him, she always chose him. Now she's a leech _how__ could __I__ ever __love __a__ leech?_

_I'm__ done__ - __done __with __love __-__ forever._ I stopped myself; I couldn't go down this road _ever_ again. There was nothing left for me to give. I will forever and always be _broken hearted __Jacob __Black_ - the one who didn't get his happy ending – the one who was condemned to live out the remainder of his days in solitude. The sooner I accepted that fact, the faster I could begin to move on and fulfill the wretched role in the play that was going to be my life – _misery__ and __solitude._

I phased in an attempt to chase away the hurt I was feeling. I looked around the forest, willing the wolf I once felt that night to come back, but it seemed that he too had forsaken me. But something inside of me, despite my feelings, wanted to have just one last look at Bella. It was gnawing at my every cell. _Why __did __I __feel __this __need__ to __see__ her...god!_ _Could__ I__ be__ going __mad? __Did __my__ brain __finally__ start __to __fail __me __with __all __those __torn __feelings __that __were __masquerading __up__ there?_ I racked my brain harder but I couldn't deny myself that one last shard of joy_,__ could__ I?_ _Just__ one __last __look_.

Maybe it would be enough to heal all the pain I was feeling inside if I saw her as a red eyed vampire. Maybe that would be the final string that had to be severed in order for me to finally be free of Bella Swan the innocent human and replace her with Bella Cullen the cold blooded bloodsucking vampire.

I hoped that maybe after I'd seen her - all the hatred that I was feeling before I spoke to Edward would come rushing back to me. At least I could deal with that - being able to hate vampires was the one thing that I could have always relied on. And now it seems that Bella took that away from me too along with my heart.

_Why__ did __I__ ever __have__ to __meet __Bella __Swan__ and __Edward __Cullen?_My life would have been so much simpler. I wouldn't be heartbroken right now, maybe I'd be happy somewhere – maybe even married and had kids of my own instead of being here a just shell of who I once was - pining away for a glimpse of her - hoping it would somehow make things better.

But no matter how pathetic I felt – I just couldn't escape the urge inside me to go after Edward and see Bella, even if only from a distance, all I wanted was just one look at her. I could feel the need to see her pulling me in that direction.

I caved.

I don't even know how long I was just standing there trapped in my thoughts but my paws began to move forward, I wasn't running – running would mean that I was happy to see her – I was certainly not. It was just some twisted thought I had that maybe seeing her would somehow heal me. I wanted more than anything to be able to turn back, and get out of here - but I couldn't.

I sauntered down the pathway that Edward had disappeared through. I was willing the anger to come back. I wanted the feeling of hate to consume me because it was familiar and this what I was feeling now was the complete opposite – But no matter how I tried it never came. The more I stepped forward, the more it felt as though I was being pulled. _I__ really __was __a__ sucker __for__misery._

I was soon approaching the Cullen's main house. I could hear them chattering away. Probably they were celebrating the fact that the true Alpha was nothing but a weak mutt allowing them to come back here with such ease.

The air was rancid with the smell of vampires. I cringed to a stopped and hesitated for a moment, I wanted to turn around and leave so bad, but I was too far to give up now. I was determined to have one look at Bella before I retreated. I stepped closer and I could hear the Cullen's talking faintly _"It __sounds __like __they __are __the __ones __that __we__ need __to __attack!"_ I growled at that. _Whoever __the __fuck __just __said __that __was __in__ for __a__ rude __awakening_ I thought as I got even closer.

I was about to take another step when I smelt something different. It was the scent I picked up on Edward earlier but it was stronger than before. I put my nose high up in the air and sniffed around and amongst that awful scent of the vampires I caught whiff of it again. I inhaled deeply letting the smell fill my lungs.

_Wow_.

I took another step and I could even hear something different too. I could hear a... _heartbeat?_

_Was a human here among vampires?_

I took yet another step closer to get a better view, being as silent as I could be. I could hear the heartbeat louder now - then I heard another one. I sniffed the air again.

_There were there two of them._

I could distinguish their scents, they were so different, one of them was kind of a sour smell - it was too much for my nose to handle but not as unbearable as a vampire's.

And the second scent I had picked up before was… I… can't even begin to explain it… this smell was unlike anything I had ever smelt in my entire life. It calmed and comforted me... It smelt like home. It was so good that it felt as if it was calling me. I inhaled again deeply, but this time I couldn't even tell if it was a scent or if it was actually a hook reaching out for me and wheeling me in like some sort of victim – it was pulling me in like a magnet – like a moth to a flame.

I shook my head because I was suddenly hit with a desire I never knew existed in me before. Rising up like a tidal wave insisting upon me to find out exactly who this puppet master was that was pulling me in with their invisible strings.

I took another step closer and I could see them now, I was scanning the area desperate to find the source of that enchanting scent. The first person I laid eyes on was…_Bella?_

I peered out trying to focus on her - God! It was her. She looked so pale - she was perfect now - not a flaw could be found on her - a vampire.

I waited for my brain to catch up to what my eyes just saw. I waited… but nothing was coming to me.

_What?_

I thought that the sadness or the anger would come back...but none of it did. I closed my eyes and opened it and took in Bella one more time - but I felt nothing. Was _this __for __real? __Did__ my __love __for __Bella __just __evaporate __into __the __night... just __like __that?_ I was tormented with thoughts of her since I spoke with Edward. She was the _only_ reason I was right here spying on the Cullen's -but just like that not one feeling came back to me as I looked at her.

Instead of _feeling_ anything for Bella a new feeling railed up - for the first time in twelve long years Bella didn't consume my thoughts - my _every_ instinct was telling me to keep looking for the source of that scent. It wasn't bothered with her at all - but with the source of _a__scent_.

_Was my love for Bella ever really true if just a scent could make me completely forget the years of loneliness and rejection I felt after she left?_

_What was wrong with me?_

I couldn't believe it. _I __just __saw__ Bella __and __all __I__ could__ think __of __was __a__ scent!_ _I__ should__ be __happy __right? __That's __what __I__ wanted_. But I couldn't even spare time to be happy about that. My brain and my instincts were urging me to keep searching. My eyes wandered on its own accord around the yard of the Cullen's property. I could see Blondie and Emmett standing together. Alice was holding onto Jasper and Edward was talking to a girl I've never seen before.

My body stiffened when my eyes came upon her. Her back was turned to me. I could see her bronze ringlets flowing from her head to her waist. Her skin was pale but not as much as the Cullen's. She was short too she couldn't be more than five feet two inches tall and her body was breathtaking. I was instantly attracted.

She was the source of this splendid scent.

I yearned to see her.

My heart started to pummel my ribs with every beat as if it would leap right out. The wolf that I thought had forsaken me came raging back and he demanded me to know more about this person.

_Who was this beautiful creature that lured me here with that intoxicating scent?_

My thoughts were immediately cut as I heard _"Edward!__ Nice__ to__ see__ you__ again"__-_The other one with the heartbeat said and he came up to them and stood by her.

_He stood by her?_

My anger was back instantaneously and I felt ravenously possessive of this beauty.

I growled.

W_ho__ the __fuck __is __he!__ Why __is __he__ standing __next __to __her?_He was seriously pissing me off blocking my view so I couldn't see this beautiful woman before me.

_He had better move before I rip his fucking heart out!_

Just then I saw Edward look in my direction _Shit!_He heard me.

_Who __is __she __Edward?_I thought at him.

Edward just stiffened and shot me a death glare.

_"Let's__ go __inside, __it's __better__ that __way"_Was all I heard Edward say and then he moved to Bella's side completely blocking my view now.

_No No No move!_

I was peering at either side trying to catch a glimpse of her again, shifting my weight from one paw to the other, but I couldn't see past him.

I heard the rest of the Cullen's mutter about my scent as they headed into the house.

I couldn't be bothered, all I could think of was _her_.

_Please __turn __around, __Please!_Was all I kept thinking.

As if by some miracle she heard me, she turned and looked my way.

Just then the world as I knew it stopped. Everything else ceased to exist except the two of us. My breathing stopped. My heart raced. My knees were so weak it buckled and I fell with a thump to the ground. My eyes were deceiving me_. __How__ could __she __be__ so __beautiful!_ The strings that I had felt pulling me to her with just her sent were absolutely **nothing** compared to the iron clad links I felt piecing themselves together and fastening securely to my very heart. A fusion took place between us and I was utterly and irrevocably bound to her - my heart that felt so empty earlier was swelling with so much love now - that with every beat _she_ flowed through my veins - my heart had finally found its corresponding beat. Love was what it was – Love in its purest form – raw and rugged – Wow! I now understand what Edward was telling me – _This__ is __what __True __Love __feels __like!_

I was mesmerized, captivated and enthralled with her.

_"Renesmee we're waiting"_

She turned and took Edwards hand, I let out a low growl _I __was __so __envious __of __his __hand __right __now_ and went into the house I felt the iron hard link that was forged and anchored to my heart yank me towards her as the door shut.

Renesmee, was all that resounded in my mind, my body, my soul and my heart

Renesmee

Renesmee

_Renesmee?_

_Oh Fuck! Edward and Bella's daughter!_

* * *

**A/N: Come on pretty pretty please! with a cherry on top...please review :) lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every time lol okay maybe one more time - I don't own Twilight! :)**

**A/N: kmddeprez1122 I'm so happy you liked the imprint! Yay! and officials3xcs3xc, Gleek4Lyf, JennaBlack129, chele112375 and briqocrzii I'm really happy you like it so far! Please keep reading guys! Thanks a gah-zillion for the reviews :)**

Okay I need your input okay, please let me know what you think (This chapter may seem like a filler but I want to build up to something so please bare with me :) (actually begging here - *puppy eyes*)

* * *

Chapter Nine

Renesmee's POV

When my dad and I made our way into the house, I could see that my dad was physically troubled by something – he actually looked _livid_, like he was about to kill someone...but was fighting to control himself.

My mom immediately went to his side and he took her in his embrace – it was almost like if he _needed_ her in order to remain sane at this point. They stared into each other's eyes as if they were having some sort of silent conversation.

I wanted to ask what was wrong but I was scared to get the answer. Whatever it was it didn't seem good at all.

My aunts and uncles were already scattered around the house doing various things. Grandma Esme was in the kitchen putting away some stuff that she had picked up on the way here. Grandpa Carlisle was on the phone with someone from the hospital trying to get some more information on Grandpa Charlie. Uncle Em and Aunt Rose went upstairs to their bedroom, and Aunt Alice was sitting across the hall just looking at Uncle Jazz while he was seated in the corner by the grand piano, and I could feel the soothing waves of calm that he was sending in my parent's direction.

I looked over to my mom and dad and I could see that my uncle's ripples of calmness were starting to take effect, my dad's stance was relaxed and his muscles weren't held so rigid anymore.

I was now building up enough courage to confront my dad and ask him about what just happened to make him so angry, when I felt a pair of strong arms holding my shoulders.

"Hey... are you okay" Nahuel asked as he slowly turned me around to face him. He was so gorgeous I couldn't believe that I was this lucky to have him here with me.

"Well I'm physically great!" I said trying to sound chipper. I failed miserably.

"How about mentally?" Nahuel asked as be bent his head to look directly in my eyes.

"Am ... not so good" I confessed

"Renesmee" My dad said in a tone that I've never heard before. He sounded sad.

I turned and went to my mom and dad's side "Yes dad"

My dad took one of his hands from around my mother and raised it to my face and tucked some loose strands of hair behind my ear and let out a sigh.

_What's__ wrong __dad,__ how__ come __you __needed __uncle __Jazz __to __calm __you __down?_ I thought at him.

My dad looked pained again "Renesmee darling, I love you so much" he said

"I love you too dad" I replied

"Nahuel, could you please come for a moment" My dad said looking away from me and towards Nahuel's direction and he walked over to where we were standing.

"Yes Edward" Nahuel said.

"Nahuel I wanted to thank you for coming with Renesmee and to apologise if I was rude earlier - it's just that a lot of things are going on right now and I guess I'm a little on edge" My dad said

"S'no problem Edward, I understand completely. I also overheard Bella explaining to Renesmee about the shapeshifters and the treaty – are you sure that they aren't going to attack?" Nahuel asked sounding concerned.

"I can't say for sure but I don't believe that they will attack us..._not __now__ at__ least_" My dad said.

"Okay so there is still a _chance_ that your coven may be attacked. Do you need me to contact the Denali's just in case?" Nahuel asked as he extended an arm and placed it on my dad's shoulder.

"Thank you Nahuel, you're very kind, but that wouldn't be necessary. We can handle it on our own, there's no need to involve anyone else" My dad said.

"Okay Edward but if there is anything that you need me to do just ask" Nahuel said as he took his hand down from my dad's shoulder.

I smiled to myself. Nahuel was a really nice person and the more I got to see of him - the more I liked.

My dad shot me a look as he heard the thoughts that crossed my mind. I bowed my head slightly embarrassed at having my dad hear that.

"Well it has been a long day maybe you too should get to bed. We have to go and see Charlie in the morning, Alice said that it's going to be cloudy only until ten o'clock in the morning, so we would need to leave early tomorrow" My dad said as he stood in between Nahuel and I.

"Yea sure, Edward" Nahuel said as he peered around my dad and said "Goodnight Renesmee"

I smiled "Goodnight Nahuel"

My mom proceeded to show Nahuel to his bedroom and my dad followed me up to what he told me was his old room. It was painted in pure white. It was very bright and had endless shelves of music and books. It reflected my dad's personality perfectly I thought, like if it was his personal sanctuary. One of the four walls was just windows and the other had a big French door looking out over the trees. I pulled the big curtains down and covered the windows and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then returned to my room and changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. Before I knew it my eyes were closing and I soon fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke and sat up on my bed fiddling with the ends of my pajamas sifting through every detail of yesterday's events, replaying it over and over in my head. Hoping that somehow it would all make sense, but I still couldn't comprehend everything that had happened. I came to the conclusion that there were four things that I knew for sure:

1. Grandpa Charlie was in serious condition, we didn't know if he would live or die and my mom was suffering tremendously because of that.

2. I needed to find what it was that made my dad so mad – I've never seen him so angry – well to be quite honest I've never even _seen_ him angry before.

3. There were shapeshifters out there that hated us and wanted to attack us because they think that we are a threat to humans

_Stupid__ shapeshifters_ and

4. Nahuel was here with me and I liked that - a lot.

I looked around the room and I could see the faint light from the rising sun trickling in through the cracks of the curtains. I slowly got up off of the bed and made my over to the French doors and pulled the curtains back. The dim light flooded the room, the view was spectacular, I had an amazing view of the surrounding forest - it was such a beautiful sight. I slid the door open to take a better look - I inhaled deeply and that perfect blend of scents hit me like a bolt of lightning shocking me into bliss as every part of me tingled with pleasure.

_Wow!_

That jolt of pleasure I felt raised a sudden curiousness that was compelling me to follow it. My body responded without my brain catching up and I jumped out of the big French doors and landed silently on my feet. I wondered for a moment if anyone had heard me but I wasn't going to let this chance to uncover the mystery of this scent slip away.

I peered out into the forest and I thought I saw something out there in the distance. I took a few timid steps forward and drew in a quick breath. My heart was racing now but my curiosity was overwhelming.

A cold wind blew past me and a chill ran down my spine. _God__ I __wish __I __had __known __I__ was __going __to __jump __out __of __the __window __earlier...__I __would __have __grabbed __a__ jacket_ I thought.

I wrapped my arms around myself trying not to shiver and walked further in, I looked around and saw nothing but trees surrounding me, nothing but green, but then I saw the trees in the distance rustle.

I was suddenly scared now something was definitely out there. My heart began to beat out of control – but I swallowed and tried to calm myself – I didn't think I could handle it if I had a heart attack before I could make my grand discovery - that would just suck.

I gathered the balance of my courage and walked slowly towards it - The scent getting stronger with every step. I could hear breathing now.

I closed my eyes instinctively trying to compose myself before I took another step. The scent was all around me now so I slowly opened my eyes and I was completely startled at what I saw. I stumbled backwards and hit the ground as I took in what was before me. The source of the scent...was...was a _freakishly __massive __wolf_? He had russet coloured fur and he was the most beautiful creature I've even seen in all my life.

He stood stately and strong before he walked near me and hovered over my now limp body. If I was scared before I was petrified now - _was __this __the __way __I__ was __supposed __to __die? __Being __mauled__ to death __by __a __wolf? __At__ least __it __was __a __beautiful __wolf_ I thought.

But then my eyes trailed to his face and I saw his dark eyes - I was mesmerized by them, _his__ eyes __were__ so __amazing_, I could get lost in them - they darted out as if he were seeing into my soul, poking around inside of me, exposing my innermost feelings so raw and rugged. I abruptly felt naked and exposed by his glare that seemed to be actually piercing through every layer and revealing me utterly and completely to him. I quickly became aware of myself and embarrassment flushed across my face - I tried to look away and escape this invasion of privacy but I couldn't - I felt vulnerable and stripped of my own free will. I was so scared now, but not as scared as I would have _liked_ to have been - and that was the most definitive terrifying feeling I've ever felt.

The wolf shifted his weight from one paw to the other and then slowly made his way closer to me. I started to breathe heavily as panic flowed through my body but the more I breathed in the calmer I felt. He sat right in front of me and cocked his head to one side and slowly brought his head near to mine, his eyes never leaving me -still stripping me down layer by layer until there was nothing left. Then I felt his warm wet nose graze my skin ever so lightly from the top of my cheek down to my jaw – he raised his nose up to between my ear and my neck then he inhaled deeply.

_God! was I actually feeling a connection to this animal? And why did I suddenly feel so safe? _

He then lowered his head and bent his knees so he was lying on the ground and then he curled himself around me resting his large head in my lap. _Wow__ he's__warm._

With my courage building with this safe feeling I was having, I slowly placed my hand on his neck and stroked his fur and he let out a low whimper.

"Wow you know your fur is really soft" I said. "...and you're huge as hell...but you're beautiful, you know that".

Reality soon hit me.

"Oh my god I'm going mad! - I'm talking to a large _wolf_ in the forest, just great Renesmee great" I said as I tried to get up. But the wolf resisted pinning me down to the ground.

"Hey, I can't stay here you know. I have a very large family of vampires that would be looking for me if I don't get back right now - so up you go" I said as I tried to move, but this time he got up willingly. I stood in awe of this massive creature.

"Renesmee!"

Huh?

"What are you doing out here?"

Dad?

"Yes"

"Amm...Amm" Was all that came out _shit_

I didn't even see my dad but all I knew was that I was being dragged away from the wolf. Dad turned and looked at me strongly and then said "What were you thinking, it's too dangerous for you to be out here!" and with that I heard a sinister growl being emitted from the beautiful wolf and I turned and saw him baring his teeth and snarling at my dad.

"She's _my_ daughter" I heard my dad say as he turned and let out a hiss, all the anger that I had seen last night was back with full force.

But I couldn't shake it - why was _he_ talking to the wolf too?

The wolf let out another growl and lowered his head crouched as if he was about to attack. I clung to my dad's side even more now.

"I don't care what the hell you _think _happened, she's my daughter!" My dad said through his clenched teeth.

"If I ever see you around her again, I swear to god I'll rip you apart limb by limb" My dad said as he snatched me up and carried me back to the house.

_Dad...dad...what just happened there?_

"Renesmee how could you leave the house like that? Didn't your mother tell you that there were people out there that don't want us here?" My dad yelled as he put me down on the grass in front of the house.

"Yes dad but..." I started but my brain finally caught up now, _shapeshifters...shapeshifters_ the wolf he's... a... _shapeshifter?_

"Yes Renesmee and he could have killed you, do you understand" My dad said in a slightly lower voice.

_What...how..._

Just then Nahuel came out with the rest of my family and I couldn't do anything but stand there and tears filled my eyes and I started to cry. _Why__ did __I __feel __so __safe __around __that __creature __when __they __hate __vampires?__ God!__ It __was __a __trick __to __lure __me __in__ so __he__ could __kill __me __without __even__ so __much __as __a__ fight. __Stupid __Renesmee! __There __was __no __connection __I__ was __just __his __prey!_I sobbed harder now.

My dad's expression changed when he saw me crying and he was about to say something but Nahuel had reached by my side and wrapped me in his strong arms. It felt a little better to be comforted by him but I couldn't shake the resentment I was feeling deep down inside of me that it had been _him_ comforting me - I couldn't explain it.

Every fiber of my being was aching to be held by someone else... I could _feel_ it so strong now.

* * *

**A/N: Please review I want to know what you guys think before I get depressed and kill myself for the lack of reviews (is the guilt kicking in yet) (Note: just kidding I'm not that coo coo - seriously guys, gosh guess I shouldn't have made _that_ joke -truce!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and SM is the best!**

**A/N: ****kmddeprez1122 thanks a million for your reviews!! and officials3xcs3xc, moonlight919,jasondra,xxRezxx,briqocrzii,megs was here, mrslautner28 thank you so very much for your reviews I really appreciate it :) oh and raspberrymocha..wow! you really get my story :) I really appreciate your reviews thank you again. **

* * *

Chapter Ten

Jacob's POV

I couldn't stop myself, even with that pivotal moment of sudden realization of who she was I still couldn't hold on, I didn't want to, I was falling – diving head first into an abyss of delirium and complete happiness – scared shitless about the consequences of what just happened and yet utterly fearless to embrace this internal ecstasy that I was feeling. My path may have taken me for a cruel and twisted ride, but ultimately it led me to her,

My destiny – My imprint – My love - Renesmee Cullen: daughter of the man I once hated and the woman I once loved.

I could feel myself shedding all those feelings I had over the years that were selfishly centred on _me_ and piece by piece they were being replaced by her. I no longer had the desire to satisfy my own needs but a compulsion to satisfy hers.

She was the most beautiful woman I had even seen. Her chocolate eyes were so rich and innocent – her lips so full and luscious and her hair formed perfect spirals of bronze perfection cascading down her petite frame. I was incapacitated, completely inebriated with the mere memory of her. I could still taste her in the air. My every sense was awakened. I felt revitalized with a brand new purpose in life. I shed the skin of old petty incomplete Jacob Black and stepped boldly into the superior version of myself – confident and happy.

Wow! _Happy_ – that was a feeling that I was most certainly not familiar with... I smiled at that thought, although I'm sure it may have come across as a goofy kind of dog-grin, but I was happy _I am happy. _

_Jake - sorry I had to phase – Sam wanted to know if you've decided about attacking....holy fucking shit you imprinted!.... on a…Cullen! _Seth's voice screeched out.

I was too submerged in my thoughts to even pay attention to anything else, especially Seth.

_Seth what the hell is keeping you so long Leah's getting worried and if I have to ..... Dude, no way! You imprinted! Shit who is she...no fucking way! Jacob Black imprinted on someone and it's not Bella! Call the press! _Embry said as he let out a laugh.

_Do I have to do everything myself Embry and what is so damn funny?...wait...No no no it's not true.... Jake wouldn't imprint on fucking bloodsucking leech and especially not a Cullen _Leah said

I was ignoring my brother's cracks at me quite comfortably but I was wrenched out of my thoughts when I heard Leah's snide remark.

I let out a low growl

_Leah you had better watch your fucking mouth when you're talking about her! _I said in my Alpha tone. I've never spoken to Leah like that before but she was sure as hell NOT allowed to talk about Renesmee like that.

_Jeez Jake, okay, okay...but seriously you imprinted on a lee... Cullen? Edward and Bella's daughter no less, you sure know how to pick em'_ Leah said as she joined Embry in laughter now.

_What's the holdup guys?.... Huh! Jake...bro you imprinted wow congrtz dude! Now you get to stop tormenting us with your loneliness _Quil said as he joined us

_Yeah I was about to kick your ass there for a minute _Paul said

_Yeah, you wish. _I said

_Wait a minute...Jake... if you imprinted on who you think you did then.... she's only twelve years old Jacob! _Quil stated.

_She's twelve years old! Leah exclaimed._

Embry just continued to laugh.

I quickly remembered Edward telling me about how fast she was growing inside of Bella, _maybe it was something about her being half vampire_ I thought – but whatever it was, it was all good for me...I found my imprint.

_Quil...does she look like twelve years old to you? _I retorted

_No definitely NOT _Quil said with a chuckle.

_Keep you flipping eyes to yourself Quil _I snorted.

_But..... you just asked me if she looked... _Quil started

I growled

_I can't believe it_ Embry said through fits of laughter

_Jacob Black Alpha of the __Quileute__Tribe – his main duty is to kill vampires and he goes and imprints on one! _Embry said as he now let out a booming laugh and everyone joined in.

They were seriously annoying me now.

_Stop it!_ I ordered

Silence filled the air.

I smiled.

_Okay now, why did you guys phase again? _I asked

_Well in case you've forgotten we were planning on attacking the Cullen's, Sam's pack is here and we're waiting for the word. Is it a go or not? _Leah asked

_No! We're not attacking anyone! _I ordered

_Ah man! I was really hoping for some action tonight _Paul said

_Just like that…you're going to allow them to take a human's life and do nothing! _Leah exclaimed

_Listen, as much I hate to admit it, Edward's hands were tied, he didn't even want to turn her…it was only because she was dying that he turned her… he wanted to save her…so that she could be there for her daughter, my Renesmee _I said.

_Okay Alphy I see _Leah said

I growled

_Jake, are sure you're okay with this? _Leah asked sounding sceptical.

_Leah this is the most amazing feeling in the world, it's nothing like having your freewill taken away. It's just pure love -like having everything that you have ever wanted in your entire life moulded together and given to you on a silver platter - the imprint just points you in the right direction. _I stated

_Well I'm really happy for you then _Leah said before she phased.

I soon heard my mind become free of my pack's thoughts as everyone phased to inform Sam of what I had decided. I wondered how he was going to react for a moment but I couldn't think straight, I have an imprint, someone just for me, I was ecstatic; everything made sense in the world with just one look from this beauty.

All my thoughts quickly flowed back to what just happened, I knew that Edward had heard what I said about that guy that came and stood by my imprint. I let out a low growl at the memory of that. But did he know that I imprinted on his daughter?

I was growing restless now just staring at the door that my soul mate just went through. I just had to catch another glimpse of her. I rose to my feet and trotted around the house, being careful to stay under the covers of the trees - the last thing I needed was to explain myself to the Cullen's why I was here alone after I had promised to let them stay unharmed until Charlie pulled through.

I caught a whiff of her scent as I turned the bend; it was enough to send tingles through my entire body. I followed my nose around the house and then I looked up. I saw my beauty for a brief second through the closed window. _Wow, she's perfect_ My heart sped up again and I was instantly captivated with her, but that momentary vision of beauty didn't last long. I saw her reach for the curtains and pull them down. _No! God!_ I began to really fight with my instincts not to just jump up there and go crashing through the window and stake claim of my mate, but I decided against it, I really didn't want to kill my imprint with fright on our first meeting.

I lingered a little longer and after I saw that my imprint was safely in her bed, I soon realised that I myself was tired too, so I turned and decided to go home. I started to run, with Renesmee being the only thing on my mind, the cool air blew my fur back as I raced through the forest but I immediately began to slow down, the further away I went from her the more I felt as though my heart was slipping beneath my paws, and with each stride I was pummelling it to the ground, each stride, the links that had been fused to me were pulling and tearing my heart. This strange feeling was crippling, I realised that I couldn't physically be away from her, my breathing started to get irregular, my body felt week, I needed to be close to her even if I was just close enough to smell her I would be okay.

I turned and headed back through the forest, towards her bedroom. Her scent was lingering faintly in the air and I closed my eyes as it comforted me. I looked around, in an attempt to find a spot to rest _seeing that I would die if I was away from her_. I found a place underneath a large tree where I had a clear view of Renesmee's bedroom. I circled the spot that I had picked out and then lay down making sure that there was no obstruction with the view of her window. I closed my eyes and visions of my imprint flashed across in my mind like little lightening bolts against a black sky.

***

I woke up early the next morning and stretched myself trying to fully get rid of the slight drowsiness I felt. I took a deep breath in and was hit for six with the scent of my imprint - so strong as if she was right in front of me. I got up and looked in the direction of her bedroom window but it was open and I didn't see her. I felt the panic start to kick in, but just then a gush of wind blew past me and I captured her scent again _She was here _I thought.

I looked around and my eyes suddenly came upon her as she moved my way. _Dear God she's gorgeous! _I really thought that I was over the initial sensation of imprinting but I was wrong, I was hit again by another blast of the most powerful type of love – able to obliterate anything in its path – like a nuclear bomb blasting me away as it exploded and rippling through my body in the aftermath.

I stood there unable to move as she came even closer she was hugging herself_ She's cold _then she closed her eyes, I could hear her heart beating really fast _Did something happen?_ _Why was she scared? _My body propelled forward and I came close to her, I studied her face for a moment - she was angelic _Am I dreaming _I thought, but just then her eyes slowly opened, a sudden look of surprise flushed her face and she fell backwards _Shit! Are you okay _I thought as my legs finally caught on and walked closer now. It then dawned on me that I was in my wolf form _I was scaring her._

But then my eyes met with hers and I felt my body ignite and roaring flames of love and devotion seared through me. I was hypnotized by her, spellbound – I was completely lost in the beauty of her eyes, I _saw_ her in that moment, everything I've ever needed was right before me. I realised that she and _she_ alone held the power to make me feel this way. I've never felt so vulnerable and yet so complete – I was at her mercy.

I was enchanted by her, the lines that were drawn by my ancestors between wolves and vampires were long since forgotten - all I could see was her. Compelled by the overwhelming need to be near her, to touch her - I moved even closer, breathing in and out steadily and never taking my eyes away from hers, I could feel myself being drawn to her, my stomach was tying in knots with anticipation, I needed to know what her skin felt like, I needed it like the air that I breathe, like the blood in my veins, I needed to touch her like a wolf needed their imprint – like _I_ needed _my_ Renesmee.

My head moved inexplicably closer - I slowly closed my eyes committing this moment to memory and savouring each new sensation I was feeling as I got even closer. The tip of my nose soon touched her cool cheek slightly and I was instantly addicted. Her soft porcelain skin felt so _perfect_ I almost went mad. I imagined what it would be like to kiss her supple lips, I was _so_ tempted and if I was in my human form I don't know what I would have done.

Being near to her was amazing but touching her was incredible, it sent little jolts of pleasure surging through my body, I needed more of her, even though she was right here - I traced my nose down the curve of her cheek towards her jaw God_! _This felt too good to be true I needed to know if it was real, I raised my head up a bit and inhaled deeply and her scent filled my lungs - then spread out to every creak and crevice of my body. She was certainly real, she was mine, my missing piece, my mate...my love.

I crumbled to the ground with this affirmation that she _was_ here as real as ever - I wanted more than anything to stay here forever, feeling her near me, hearing the perfect rhythm of her beating heart and smelling that alluring scent of hers. I couldn't get close enough to her so I wrapped my tail around her and brought my paws in closer and rested my head in her lap. _She felt so amazing_ - then I felt her small hands stroke my fur sending shock waves of bliss through me _oh fuck _I groaned with pleasure, it felt so good to be touched by her I was getting delirious - then I heard:

"Wow you know your fur is really soft ...and you're huge as hell...but you're beautiful, you know that"

I smiled_...My imprint just spoke to me...and she thinks I'm beautiful! Yes! I love you, I love you! _I was shouting this to her but she couldn't hear me - I was in complete ecstasy.

"Oh my god I'm going mad! - I'm talking to a large _wolf_ in the forest, just great Renesmee great" my imprint exclaimed.

_NO! Wait! _I shouted at her comment and the fact that she tried to get up and leave me. I restrained her by holding my body firmly against her. I couldn't let her get away

_Stay here, you can talk to me about anything Renesmee, just please stay, please!_

"Hey, I can't stay here you know. I have a very large family of vampires that would be looking for me if I don't get back right now - so up you go" Renesmee said.

_So what! I would fight a legion of vampires..._ my train of thought was cut when I smelt Edward coming.

I rose up off of Renesmee to confront him and tell him how I felt about his daughter, when with a sprint Edward came through the trees and dragged Renesmee by the hand away from me and was yelling at her. I was furious now, I was ready to kill him. How dare he treat her like that?

_Edward. Put. Her. Down. Now. _I thought at him I was growling trying very hard to repress my instincts to just reach over there and tare his throat out.

"She's _my_ daughter" Edward shouted.

I growled louder now. _She's MY imprint! Now put her the fuck down! _I was ready to leap over there and snatch her back from him. But then I saw her face as she clung to her father, my anger disappeared. I wanted to comfort her.

_Edward, I imprinted on her she's my .... _I started to say but Edward cut in

"I don't care what the hell you _think _happened, she's my daughter!" "If I ever see you around her again, I swear to god I'll rip you apart limb by limb"

_Edward No! _Was all I managed to say to him before I saw them disappear through the trees.

_FUCK!_ I wanted so bad to go after her, the imprint connection was pulling me to her but I couldn't, I had to resist. I saw the look on my imprint's face just now, she was scared and if I went behind her and fought her father and probably the rest of the Cullen's and took her away - she probably wouldn't like me very much.

I had to come up with a better way to approach her, then I realised that she's never even seen me human before. _God!_ I needed to think things through if I wanted her – which I _desperately_ did.

* * *

**A/N: Okay no more bad jokes from me - I swear, I'll stick to begging *crossing fingers behind back* lol PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks much!!!!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and SM is the best!**

**A/N:**Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter up - university is back open and with work and all – it's just a bit hectic right now, but I'll update as soon as I possibly can, I promise!

**kmddeprez1122 I'm sooo happy you're still reading THANK YOU! :) **

**moonlight919 yup I like the left indent too now lol jasondra, jennablack129, briqocrzii, megs was here, mrslautner28 - I really appreciate all of your reviews thank you so much :) and of course raspberrymocha - loved your reviews, please keep reading :) All of you please keep reading. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Renesmee's POV

There was a chaos of emotions that were thrashing around in my mind. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know why I was so upset when I discovered that the beautiful wolf that I had met in the forest earlier was actually a shapeshifter. I couldn't deny that I had felt a connection to him, I couldn't explain it. _Did__ he __really __want __to __kill __me?__ And __why __did__ I __resent __it__ when__ Nahuel __was __hugging __me?_ Everything seemed so confusing to me now more than ever.

I heard the 'ping' for the elevator and then I stepped out, clearing my mind of those thoughts that I was having. My family was all here in the hospital waiting to see Grandpa Charlie. I walked over to where Nahuel was sitting and gave him the cup of coffee that I volunteered to collect just to get a chance alone with my thoughts, and then I sat by his side. My mom and dad were seated together, Grandpa Carlisle and Grangma Esme were checking with the doctor, Aunt Rose and Uncle Em were sitting together on a bench in the hall and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz were standing in the lobby waiting on my grandparents.

"Bella, they managed to stop the internal bleeding, so we think that Charlie is past the worst for now. He's still in ICU but he's not conscious yet. They are only allowing two persons at a time, so who will go first?" Grandpa Carlisle asked my mom as he approached with Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz right behind him.

My mom turned to my dad "Edward I think I want Renesmee to come with me first" she said and my dad nodded in agreement.

I started to get nervous; the thought of my grandfather being in there fighting for his life was something very new to me. All my life I've never had to worry about death, injury or sickness, that was one of the perks of being a vampire. It was a scary thought that death was so real, and one that I have never had to contemplate before.

Nahuel gave me a kiss on the cheek and then rubbed my back encouragingly, "It's okay Renesmee, it'll be fine" he said with a smile. I looked at him not sure of what to expect and then I got up and went towards my mom. I took her cold hand in mine and we walked to the ICU. As we approached the room my mom held on to my hand tighter, she was so worried about him. When we opened the door and we saw him lying there, my mom let out a gasp and if her heart still use to beat it would be racing I'm sure.

I was so shocked at what I saw that I couldn't move. I saw Grandpa Charlie for the first time. He was laying there on the bed, his eyes were closed and I could hear that his breading was shallow. He was very pale for a human because of the loss of blood. There were so many tubes and monitors hooked up to him I could barely even see his face. My mom moved to the side of the bed and sat by his side and held his hand.

She didn't say a word she just looked at him. I saw everything that she wanted to say as if it were written on her face. I saw the hurt, the regret and the love. I went by her side and put my arm around her.

After just standing there holding onto my mom I didn't know what came over me, but I suddenly felt so sad and helpless, I felt for Grandpa Charlie and mom, the tears formed in my eyes as I watched my mother's expression and my grandfather lying on the bed. I couldn't handle it any more. My human emotions were too much for me to take. I wasn't strong like my mom, I couldn't breathe at the thought that he may die and leave us before I even got the chance to know him.

"Mom...why don't we turn him...he doesn't have to die...we could do something... we could help him" I exclaimed while battling with the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Oh Renesmee, we can't do that...I can't do that to him. He wouldn't want that, it has to be his choice" My mom said as she turned to face me.

"What are you saying mom? That you would just let your own father die and do nothing to help him!" I was losing the battle with my tears and they began to flow.

"Renesmee it's not that simple, you don't understand you don't know Charlie like I do. He wouldn't want to be like us" My mom stated. I was getting angry now, _What __is __she __talking__ about, __Why __won't __anyone __help __him!_

"You're right I don't understand and guess whose fault it is that I NEVER got a chance to know him and now it may be too late and you wouldn't do anything to save him!" I shouted and before I knew it I was out of the ICU room. I needed to think, clear my head. I passed my family on the way and my dad and Nahuel got up when they saw my face.

_Leave me alone dad. I want to be alone. I need to think. Please dad._

I saw my dad's expression change and he told Nahuel to let me go I needed to deal with this in my own way. But that was just the point I didn't know how to deal with it. I've never tried to wrap my brain around death; it was just a word to me before meeting Grandpa Charlie, and now I'm so scared that he may die that I don't know what to do - Even though I've only just met him, I loved him already.

I took off down the hall and sprinted down the stairs I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to get out of there, I knew it was selfish of me to leave my mom but I just couldn't take it. I pushed the door and exited the building I looked around for a moment and then I spotted a bench near some trees. I walked over to it and sat down.

All of my pent up frustrations just came out I couldn't help it. I started to cry harder than I have ever cried before. I pulled my legs up under my chin and bent my head down and let my hair fall around my face. I was feeling so low and something inside of me was telling me it was not just about Grandpa Charlie. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone approaching.

"Renesmee" Was all I heard.

That voice was so strong, comforting and full of concern. It made waves of tiny tingles run down my body and I immediately started to hear my own heart as it pounded in my chest. _Whoa__ what __the __hell __is __wrong __with __me?_I thought as my head moved slowly to look up. I tried to see the source of this voice through my hair that was in my face and the tears that clouded my eyes, but I couldn't. I was about to raise my hand and wipe them away when a very big, warm hand stopped mine and another wiped away all the tears from my face leaving a trail of heat in its wake.

"Don't cry please, don't cry" The person said but all I could think of was that with just one touch I couldn't, move or open my eyes even though I was willing them to. I felt something inside of me go off like fireworks, shooting out from my very core and rushing through my body leaving me helpless in its wake; my body instantly went limp with the sensation and collapsed, but before I could hit the bench, I was caught by an embrace of heat and strength. I took in a deep breath and then my senses caught on and I could smell that woodsy, musky scent that filled me up that I thought I would explode. It was the smell of the wolf I met earlier.

_You__ are __the __shapeshifter __aren't __you?__…__you__…__you__ want __to__ hurt __me _I thought at him unable to recover from just one touch. _Did __he __know __what__ he__ had __just __done__ to __me? __How__ could __only __one__ touch__ make __me __feel __this __way?_My mind started to work faster than it ever had and I still couldn't understand how I felt.

"No, Renesmee…I would never–ever hurt you" The voice said so softly that it was just a whisper. I started to breathe heavily as I felt his warm breath bounce off of my face.

_Was__ he __kissed __by__ the __sun? __He's __so __warm_ I started to think.

"I'm Jacob Black, please…open your eyes… you don't ever have to be afraid of me, I swear I would never hurt you" He said.

_Jacob…Jacob Black – the one my mom was telling me about, the leader of the Quileute tribe I thought._

"Yes Renesmee, that's me." I heard Jacob say and his heart rate started to pick up the pace.

_What's __happening __to __me, __I __can't __move, __I__ can't __open __my __eyes, __I__ can't __breathe, __my __heart __is__ racing __am__ I __sick?_I started to question myself.

"You're not sick Renesmee" Jacob said softly.

My eyes flew open in shock that I had let that thought slip out and I was immediately spellbound and amazed at what I saw in front of me. Jacob was very tall, I could tell because of the funny way he was hunched over holding on to me so I didn't fall on my face, he had short black hair, his skin was perfectly tanned, his body was very muscular and his eyes were so amazing, they were perfect and satisfying to look at. I was lost in his dark brown orbs, completely blown away by him; If Michelangelo, Picasso, and Da Vinci were asked to paint beauty it would surely be a portrait of Jacob Black.

I heard Jacob laugh a little, and then I remembered that I was still probably transmitting my thoughts. All the blood in my body rushed to my face, I was consumed with embarrassment I lowered my head again and tried to move away from Jacob but I was held even tighter.

"Renesmee I know you don't know me but, I don't want you to ever feel embarrassed around me, please" Jacob's voice came out strong and firm and I just knew that I believed him I couldn't explain it but this embrace made me forget why I was even crying, nothing else in my life mattered. This _was_ the embrace that comforted me, I felt safe and protected _but__ what __am__ I __saying __He __hates __us._

_What __are__ you __doing __here __then __Jacob __if __you __don't __want __to__ hurt __me?_I asked him as I slowly raised my head up to look at him again.

"I _don't_want to hurt you Renesmee" Jacob said flatly.

I looked him right in the eye and I said "You wanted to kill my family for turning my mom, -all my dad ever did was save her and you wanted to kill us for that" I said as I tried to move away from Jacob again, even thought my every instinct was telling me not to. This was too scary for me to handle, what was going on with me I thought. But Jacob's grip was iron clad I couldn't move.

"Renesmee you feel it too…don't you?" Jacob asked turning his head slightly to look into my eyes.

I was shocked at that question, _if__ I __feel __it __too?__ Did __he __feel __the __same__ way __when __we __touched__ just __now?_

"Yes I do Renesmee,I don't know how to say this but, I've felt this way ever since I've laid eyes on you for the very first time, you're _so_ beautiful, I know that you felt something when I touched you, that's how this works Renesmee, we are two halves of a whole" Jacob said.

"Two halves of a whole? What does that mean?" I asked out loud as I slowly found my voice. I was more curious than I had ever been at that moment, I didn't understand what he meant.

I shifted my weight around so that I was facing him, my breath caught as I looked at him - his eyes were slightly glossed over and I could see the longing in them as he studied my face. I couldn't comprehend it but all I wanted to do more than anything was to hug him and make him feel better, to tell him that whatever it was that was bothering him would be okay.

"Renesmee I need to tell you something very important, you might not understand it but, I'll be right here to explain whatever doesn't make sense… _god __what __am__ I__ saying_?" Jacob exclaimed, I could tell he was getting frustrated his jaw muscles flexed as he gritted his teeth. He was struggling for words to come out.

I was being drawn to him and I couldn't resist it - a force was pulling me stronger and stronger as we sat there, I felt as if my body responded to his every word as he spoke _How__ could __this __be, __how__ could __I __feel__ so __connected __to __a __shapeshifter __- __our __enemy?_ Despite my brain warning me, I couldn't deny this feeling.

Jacob slowly removed one of his hands; I immediately felt cold, and I didn't intend to do it but my body responded on its own - I brought my chest instinctively closer to his, desperate to regain the warmth, Jacob's breathing became harder and I heard him let out a low groan.

He brought his hand to my face and placed it under my chin and slowly guided my face to his, my heart started to race even faster in my chest. He leaned in and with every breath that he exhaled I tasted him, he was so warm and delicious and as he got closer I swore I felt him get even hotter.

Then our lips met, I felt as though an earthquake hit my heart and shook it until it spewed my love everywhere for the world to see. I actually felt _love_ with this kiss, it felt so right, so natural and so _good_ – I wanted more. He guided me into the kiss like I had never know possible, so soft and gentle and yet so dominant. His lips landed perfectly between mine, as though they were made to be right there, then he drew my bottom lip into his mouth and I felt the tip of his tongue lightly graze my lip, warm and moist. This kiss was flawless - a groan escaped my mouth as I became undone with bliss.

I slowly felt Jacob's lips leave mine, I tried to push myself up as far as I could, in an attempt to savor this pleasure for as long as possible, but I couldn't reach any further, as soon as we broke away all I heard was a whisper through ragged breaths

"I love you Renesmee"

My heart stopped.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! _I __need __it! __I__ need __it!__I __need__ it!_ :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't even deserve to try and write a story about SM's characters. :(**

**A/N: I'm soooooooooo sorry guys!! I never take this long to upload a chapter :( I am so sorry again. I'm not even going to try and explain myself with how busy I am now-a-days, I'll just grovel and beg for your forgiveness. Me does love all o u!!**

** Thank you so much kmddeprez1122!!!!! and Thank you to msr709, RaspberryMocha (always love ur reviews)Moonlight919, mrslautner28, fanpire nikki, Appearence Decieved (I like this name hehehhee), xxRezxx, briqocrzii and to everyone for still reading my story - much love and respect!**

**ok now for the story...**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Jacob's POV

I just stood there staring at Edward, while he took _my_ imprint away from me. Why wouldn't he listen to me? If I had any doubt that Edward knew I imprinted it was all gone now. I needed to convince him that I loved his daughter, talk to him man to man… _well man – to vampire._

I ran as fast as I could back to my house, I needed to phase and talk to Edward, I overheard them saying they were going to the hospital to see Charlie, _maybe I could get a chance to talk with Edward there._

I was soon approaching the house and I quickly phased and climbed through my bedroom window. I decided to take a shower before I went to the hospital; I wanted to look presentable to my future father-in-law after all. _Whoa _the thought of that was weird beyond belief. I've always thought of Edward as well – a leech and the man who stole the woman of my dreams and now…. I'm thinking of him as a _father_? And I want his approval to be with his daughter?

I turned the shower off and went back into my room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I felt uncomfortable as hell, the only thing I have ever worn recently were slacks and well…_slacks_. I took a look at myself in the mirror. God I needed to cut my hair, it was short but not neat at all. When your sole purpose for twelve long years was just running around in wolf form to catch vamps, you didn't have much time for grooming. But shrugged it off and I ran my fingers through my hair, to try and smooth out what I could. It seemed to work a _bit_.

I looked around for my sneakers hoping that they still would fit. _Again shoes?_ Not something I was accustomed to. Luckily they still fit and after I got completely dressed I grabbed the keys to the Rabbit and headed for the front door.

"Jacob, are you alright" Billy asked as he wheeled himself closer to me in the tiny living room.

"Yeah sure dad" was all I said. I wasn't sure how to break the news to dad as yet.

"You didn't come home last night, I was worried… with the Cullen's here and all" Billy said as he leaned forward in his wheel chair to look at me better.

"Don't worry about me dad I can take care of myself and I don't know if Leah has told you yet but we're not attacking the Cullen's" I stated as I moved to sit in the chair near Billy.

"You're not going to attack them?" Billy asked sceptically.

"No Billy, we're not going to attack…we can't now, not ever" I said with a smile crawling across my face. I was remembering my Renesmee and the way her hands felt on my fur. I wanted so much to feel them on me again.

"Not ever? How come Jacob?" Billy said shaking me out of the most wonderful memory in my life.

"Umm… well to be honest, I am… I imprinted! On the most beautiful girl I have ever seen Billy" I blurted out. If I could jump up and down and yell to the world that I imprinted on Renesmee Cullen, I would but I didn't want to ruin Billy's house.

"Jacob you imprinted, that's great son! Who is she? Does she live on the Rez?, Do I know her?" Billy asked almost as excited as me.

"Well…she doesn't live on the Rez and well… I don't know how to say this but she's … she's a _Cullen_" I said with a smile. But I soon saw Billy's face sink.

"Jacob, son… don't tell me you imprinted, on Bella… Jacob she's married, you can't…" Billy stated sadly. What was wrong with Billy? I just couldn't help it though and I started to laugh - he thought that I imprinted on _Bella! Bella_ of all people.

"Jacob this is not funny, she's with Edward you need to get over her, she doesn't love you…" Billy said again.

"Billy, take it easy there, jeez" I said between chuckles "I didn't imprint on _Bella _I don't love her" I said still laughing.

Billy's expression changed again "You mean, _not_ Bella? Then who did you imprint on Jacob?" Billy asked as that worried look came back slowly to his face.

"Well Billy you see, I was _never_ meant to be with Bella, I know that now. We were meant to be in each other's life, yes, but not _romantically_." I explained to Billy.

"Then what are you saying…who did you imprint on if it's not Bella?" Billy asked looking more confused than ever.

"I imprinted on … Renesmee Cullen…Bella and Edward's daughter" I said with a smile. That's all it took to send me grinning like a fool, just to say her name or think of her, _God I need to see Edward, he needs to read my mind and see that I would take care of her and treat her like the queen she really is and that I'm her soul mate and she is mine. _

"You what!" Billy shouted, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Billy, I imprinted on their daughter" I repeated, _what part of I imprinted didn't he get?_

"I heard you the first time Jacob but, I mean how…. she has to be really young?" Billy asked.

I knew where this was going, and I didn't have time to explain everything to Billy right now. I could feel the pull of my imprint now stronger than ever and I wasn't going to ignore it. _Wow I could recognise when she needed me! That's awesome! _I thought at this new discovery.

"Billy I'll explain to you later, I have go now" I said as I rushed out the door.

I practically flew to the garage and jumped into the rabbit and I was off. I drove down to Port Angeles and I could feel the links tightening on my heart and pulling it so much stronger as I got closer.

I quickly drove into the parking lot of the hospital, turned off the ignition and hopped out. As soon as I got out of the rabbit I was hit by the scent of my Renesmee. My eyes darted around the area of the hospital compound and I saw her heading to a bench in the distance.

I was frozen for a moment taking in my imprint. She was so beautiful, she had on a pair of jeans that I must say were a little too tight – which means they were perfect and a jacket which looked amazing because her gorgeous tresses hung loosely over it.

But I was soon brought back to reality because my every instinct was telling me to go to her and comfort her. _Was she sad?_ I thought as panic raced through me. I needed to make it okay, whatever it was I needed to be there for her. I slowly made my way over to where she was sitting and as I got closer I heard her sob.

"Renesmee" was all I said while I crumpled.

It was the worst feeling in the world to hear her cry it was as if someone was twisting, prodding and pulling at every part of my body. I needed to be there for her. I made my way around the bench and was right in front of her when she began to raise up. Her face was so red, her hair was sprawled across her face and I could see the tears flowing.

I felt as though a dagger had come out of nowhere and stabbed my heart with a force I had never known. The pain surging through me was almost crippling - I couldn't see her cry, I couldn't see her unhappy, I needed to make things better but I felt so helpless.

I saw her move her hand to wipe away her tears, and instinctively I stopped it with mine and my other hand rose on its own accord and wiped the sad tears away form her face. To touch her was magical; I couldn't believe that while it killed me to see her cry, I couldn't recover from the pleasure of touching her gorgeous face.

"Don't cry please, don't cry" was all that managed to come out. _Please don't cry Renesmee Please _I was begging in my mind. When suddenly I heard her heart start to beat faster then her body went limp, _Shit!_ Luckily my reflexes were good and I caught her just before she hit the bench. _What's wrong Renesmee? Tell me please_ was all I was thinking but my mouth refused to open.

Then in the midst of my own thoughts I heard her musical voice _You are the shapeshifter aren't you?…you…you want to hurt me. _Renesmee was talking to me through her _mind? She_ _thinks I want to hurt her?_ I realised now why her body went limp and her heart rate was so fast… she was afraid of me. I felt as though my heart was being ripped out of my body with that. I was hurt. I could barely move my mouth to let the words out but she needed to know that I wouldn't even think of hurting her.

"No, Renesmee…I would never–ever hurt you" I said which came of as a whisper I had to continue now before I couldn't talk anymore because I began to be so aware of how close we were and how good she smelt, but she was still afraid and she hadn't opened her eyes yet, I needed to see those beautiful eyes.

"I'm Jacob Black, please…open your eyes… you don't ever have to be afraid of me, I swear I would never hurt you" I said a little bit firmer now but before I could continue I heard her again '_Jacob…Jacob Black – the one my mom was telling me about, the leader of the Quileute tribe'_ I couldn't help it but the mere sound of her voice saying my name sent bullets of bliss shouting through me. _My imprint knew me, she said my name._ My heart soared.

"Yes Renesmee, that's me." I said with a smile on my face then I heard her again _What's happening to me, I can't move, I can't open my eyes, I can't breathe, my heart is racing am I sick?_

_Wow she feels it too, doesn't she?_ I remember Sam telling me that Emily felt a connection too, he didn't know how strong she felt it but he knew she felt it because she told him and Quil with Clare, she just never wants to be away from him, even though she is twelve and doesn't know about the imprinting but she loves him like a brother. That thought made me even more ecstatic. Then I remembered that Renesmee was confused I had to let her know it was all going to be okay.

"You're not sick Renesmee" I said softly then I saw her eyelids flutter open and her dark brown eyes were staring right at me _God she's perfect_ I thought. Then I heard her thoughts vaguely this time something about a portrait of beauty would have to be me. _Wow_ I couldn't help but smile like a fool at that compliment - it meant the _world _to me especially coming from my imprint.

I suddenly felt her body go stiff; her face was full of embarrassment. _Jacob you're a fucking idiot, you weren't meant to hear that thought, and when you did hear it you fucking laughed at her, fucking idiot. _ThenI felt her try to move away from me, I started to panic again, I couldn't let her go now even if it was what she wanted, I had to let her know that I NEVER wanted her to feel embarrassed around me and I was the idiot for making her feel so.

"Renesmee I know you don't know me but, I don't want you to ever feel embarrassed around me, please" I said a little too firm it was very close to my alpha voice _God Jacob scare her away now why don't yah, you fuck! _I thought but then I heard her in my head again ''w_hat are you doing here then Jacob if you don't want to hurt me?''_

_ Hurt you, Hurt you….. God how am I going to convince her that I NEVER want to hurt her EVER! _"I _don't _want to hurt you Renesmee" was all I could think of to say. Then I heard her tell me _"You wanted to kill my family for turning my mom, -all my dad ever did was save her and you wanted to kill us for that" _ I turned to see her staring at me with those amazing eyes and I heard her heart beat start to go faster.

"Renesmee you feel it too…don't you?" I said as I turned my head to get a better look at her. _if I feel it too? Did he feel the same way when we touched just now? _Was all I heard, it made me feel happy to hear her confirm it. I was momentarily lost in those thoughts she just shared with me whether it was intentional or not, that was what I wanted more than anything else in the world, I was swelling with love for her.

"Yes I do Renesmee,I don't know how to say this but, I've felt this way ever since I've laid eyes on you for the very first time, you're _so_ beautiful, I know that you felt something when I touched you, that's how this works Renesmee, we are two halves of a whole" I told her. I was going to do this, I know we only just formally met but I needed to let her know what she meant to me and explain what she was feeling.

_"Two halves of a whole? What does that mean?"_ My sweet Renesmee said

I looked her right in the eye and said "Renesmee I need to tell you something very important, you might not understand it but, I'll be right here to explain whatever doesn't make sense… _god what am I saying_?" I didn't know how to form the words, I never even thought about how to tell someone that you imprinted on them and that they were yours and you were theirs – forever. What if she thinks I'm tricking her, I don't know what the other Cullen's have told her about me, especially Blondie.

I was getting too flustered, I needed to think, I took my one hand and ran it through my hair but then I felt her body rise up and she came closer to me. Her perfect chest was now touching mine. With that one moment I almost lost it, desire and love rose up so strong in me as if there was an internal warfare going on between rational Jacob and wolf Jacob. She felt so good next to me. My breathing got harder and I felt my body temperature rise. All I could think of was her perfect breasts touching my chest, her lips so full and right there in front of me and he scent was the icing on the cake. _How could I resist her?_ I groaned unintentionally, she was so fucking sexy and she doesn't even know what she just did to me.

I brought my hand to her face, I needed to feel her lips on mine, she was my imprint, mine just mine and I needed her _so_ bad. I placed my hand under her chin and let my dominance take me over; I slowly led her lips to mine. I heard her heart pounding and so was mine. Our lips met and I was immediately ignited with the flames of passion, desire and love. Her lips were a perfect fit, she was warm too and I needed to taste them like I needed air to breathe I drew her bottom lip in and let my tongue trace it lightly and I was jolted into ecstasy…. she tasted like everything I have ever _liked_ or _loved_ perfectly blended together in an elixir of euphoria.

I lost the battle with wolf Jacob and my instincts wanted to more than just a kiss her now. I needed to stop before I didn't have the strength to. I reluctantly pulled away but as I did so I felt her rise with me but when she couldn't reach any further our lips parted. I was gasping for breath by now _She liked me kissing her _was all I kept thinking as I tried to calm myself. I loved her so much I couldn't hold it in.

"I love you Renesmee" I said through my ragged breaths. Then I heard her heart stop beating. I looked at her and she looked frozen.

"What's wrong Renesmee?" I asked her as I began to get worried. _What was happening?_ I placed my arms around her, but as I did that Renesmee collapsed. I didn't understand what happened. I was about to lift her up and carry her to Carlisle who I knew was in the hospital – I could smell it.

But before I could move I heard someone shout "Renesmee!" and then before I knew it I was struck hard and was sent flying across to the trees. I hit a rather large tree and I felt my bones as they cracked. I yelped in pain and I was gasping now but all I could think of was Renesmee. I looked up and I saw the same fucker with the heartbeat walking towards me as Edward and Bella went to Renesmee's side.

I was going to kill this fucking half vamp. I got up off of the ground and I could feel my bones healing themselves. I was ready for him now my body was vibrating with anger. I was about to phase and take this leech down once and for all.

"No Jacob! You can't do that, not here in public, not like this. He is one of us, he's Renesmee's mate – A Cullen!" Edward shouted.

This time it was me who froze.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I have no spine which means no back bone lol which mean yep..... that's what it means...I'm begging again..... But this time I'm fanning you with a palm leaf while you sip pina coladas that I made especially for you!! So please review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Wow, um...so... yea... hell of a year I had. All I can say is I'm sorry, really sorry, I love writing, but so mush has happened that didn't allow me to continue. Okay enough of me... here's chap 13. I love ALL of your reviews and I really do APPRECIATE them! Thank you so much! You have no idea what it means to me to have someone read something I wrote...

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

Everything was spinning out of control. I couldn't gather a cohesive thought. Everything was all scrambled. In my mind it felt like was flipping through the channels on the television, but it was all bad reception. I raised my hands to my head to stop the spinning, and a sound that was resonating in the background of my mind got even louder, like the sound of a heavy rainfall against the roof, smothering out everything else. After a couple seconds, which felt more like hours, I could pick out faint noises in the background.

It was all so fuzzy to me still. I was jolted when an icy cold hand touched mine, my first reaction was to recoil but I couldn't manage to move. _What __was __happening __to __me?_

The noises that I heard were getting a bit clearer as the seconds passed, they were voices. I couldn't pick out whose voices they were because as soon as I was becoming less scrambled another feeling was rallying up inside me. I swallowed to cool the burning that I felt itching at the back of my throat. But that didn't help, it only left my mouth feeling dryer and the burning grew.

My brain managed to flip the channel and the pictures began to appear as I managed to flutter my eyelids to open. I shut them quickly, the light was blinding and the colours were rich. The icy hand touched mine again, this time speaking the most angelic voice. _Mom_

"It's okay Renesmee, Dad and Nahuel will be back shortly, you're thirsty that's all"

Hearing my mom's voice made chunks of memories fall back into place, a lot was still blurry, like why I was on this bed and feeling so horrible, but one particular memory clawed at my heart _I__ ran __off __when__ my __mom__ needed __me __most! __I __yelled __at __her __at __what __must __be __the __most __difficult __time __in __her __life! __My __mother __who__ was __so__ loving __and __supportive __of __me __and__ that__'__s __what __I__ had __done __to __her?_

I tried again to open my eyes and this time it was not so hard for me. I took in the sight, my mom was in view, _wow,__ my__ mom__ was __truly __gorgeous_ I smiled. It was so comforting to see her, but I had to let her know how sorry I was. I tried to open my mouth to speak but just then the uneasy flame twitched and I was too scared that the burning in my throat would fight its way up even further. I moved my hand and my mom understood. She took it in hers and placed it on her cheek. I opened the connection.

_Oh mom! I love you! I am so sorry I lost it and yelled at you! I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry to behave like that…_

"Shhh its okay Renesmee, it's alright, it was a lot to take in and I don't blame you for your reaction, I sometimes forget how new all of this is for you"

_That's no excuse mom, I should have been more considerate and not so selfish and caught up in how I was feeling, Grandpa Charlie is your dad and you too were so close at one point…_

"That's enough of that now Renesmee darling, I don't want to hear you apologizing for that anymore, this …."

Before my mom could finish her sentence, I heard faint footsteps and they grew louder, my nose guided me to look in the other direction where the noise was coming from. A warm, inviting, delicious scent hit me like a ton of bricks. My natural instincts went into overdrive and my eyes involuntarily zoned in on a rather large cup that my dad was holding.

Sensing my distress or maybe reading my thoughts my dad was at my side faster than usual, even faster than the average vampire. _Thank__ you __dad _I thought at him and he placed the cup to my face as he supported my head so I could drink.

A rush of warmth hit me, the velvet elixir coated the insides on my mouth, trickled down my throat as I swallowed and slowly distinguished the flames that had ignited. Cooling the insides of my throat even though being very warm, the sensation brought relief, so much relief. Unhinging the uneasy feeling and letting it roll all the way down until it existed no more. I drank, I fed.

I felt revived after only a few gulps. More like me. _I__ didn__'__t __realize __I__ was__ as __thirsty __as __I__ was...where __did __that __come__ from?_ I thought

I've never felt the urge in me so strong for blood before, well I didn't feel a lot of the things I'd felt lately either. I've never gotten sick, much less feel like I did just a couple minutes ago. _What__ was __wrong __with __me?_I slowly took the cup away from my mouth and cast my eyes around as dad relieved my hands of it and slowly guided my head back down to the bed.

_How __did __I__ even__ end __up __back __here?_I tried to piece the bits and pieces of today's events together but it didn't add up _I__ don__'__t __understand__ what? __How?..._

"Renesmee please take it easy, everything's alright" Dad said as he brushed some loose stands of hair out of my face. I looked up at him, he looked the same as I remembered, but I was struck by his beauty, I loved my dad so much... _Daddy,__I__ don__'__t __remember, __how __did __I__ end __up __here __and__ why __do __I__ feel__ so __weak?_I knew I didn't need to reach for him and place my palms on his cheek because he was so gifted, he already knew what I was thinking.

"I love you too sweetheart. You really don't remember though?" My dad asked, he already knew the answer but he still asked the question with a look of confusion but slight relief.

Before I could formulate a response...

"That's normal Edward, well normal for Renesmee I mean" Grandpa Carlisle said as he silently moved to dad's side, leaving Grandma Esme by the book case. I smiled at her and she gave me the most loving smile back but remained where she was, as if she was scared to move any closer for fear I would break.

Grandapa Carlisle took my hand in his and I'm sure checking my pulse._ How __did __I__ not __notice_ _Grandpa__ Carlisle __before __or __Grandma __Esme _I thought as I stretched my hand out to him, he too understood and placed my hand on his cheek. I showed him how much I was happy to see him and Grandma and that I loved them both.

"We love you too Renesmee" he said in response to my thoughts.

"She can't remember? How is that normal?" Aunt Rose asked as she walked through the big wooden doors with Uncle Em on her heals. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz glided in a smooth rhythm behind them also. I was really happy to see them, being surrounded by my family made me feel safe and so loved.

I caught a glimpse of another person lurking in the dark hesitating to enter. _Nahuel_I thought. I smiled. _Why__ is __he __in __the __hall __still? __Oh__ I __wish__ he __would __come __in __already_

"Nahuel, it's alright to come in if you want to" My dad said to him.

As he came through the door, he flashed an uneasy smile at me while awkwardly placing his hands in his pocket and I returned with a weaker more pathetic smile to top it off. _Great __I __am almost __back __to __normal, __yikes!_ Before I could say anything Grandpa Carlisle started to explain.

"You see, because of the lack of blood, Renesmee's body had a different reaction, the part of her that needed blood, the vampire half, went dormant, in an attempt to conserve I would imagine, while her human side took dominance. Giving that Renesmee doesn't eat as much as the average human, her body was already under strain, so when um, put under the "borage of emotions" Grandpa exchanged a strange look with dad and dad bowed his head

_Hmm wonder what that was for? _

He continued"it was just too much for her fragile human state and her body reacted like a human, she shut down, blocking out everything painful and maybe she even repressed a few memories, which I'm sure would return, it usually just takes something small to jog the human memory"

"So Renesmee... blacked out because she met that..." Aunt Rose smacked him right upside the back of his head and I saw glares coming at him from every direction _now__ this __is __getting __a __little __too __weird, __even __for __a __family __of __vampires __I__ mean_

"_..._I mean when she was met with all of the _"__emotions__"_" Uncle Em finshed while holding on to his head in an attempt to black anymore assaults to his head.

"Um...Yes son, because it was her human side that was dominant... But I am happy that when she was close to coming around Edward saw the thirst in the fore front, so I was able to have a starting point to fix this. Her being half human and half vampire, it wasn't as strong an urge as the rest of us might have felt, just something that her body desperately needs in moderate doses to function, like her need for human food... but preference is another matter"

"So she's going to be fine right?" Uncle Jazz asked as he came closer towards me. He was pushing calm and peace at me. I mouthed "thank you" at him and he smiled.

"Well that's all I was getting at anyway, that she'll be better" Uncle Em said as he exchanged looks with everyone else.

I heard the sounds of sighs and then I saw Nahuel walking closer to the bed. He took my hand and kissed it. I closed my eyes but not because it felt good, it did feel good, but not in the way it use too. _Oh__ what __am __I __saying, __it__'__s __Nahuel, __ugh!__ Must __be __the __lack __of __blood _I thought and dad made an uncomfortable noise.

"I should have ensured that you came with me to hunt before we left Brazil, how could I have been so selfish and not think of you too" Nahuel said as if it was his fault that I insisted on staying home so I could think of my family. He had such a nice heart, he didn't deserve to torture himself over things that weren't his fault, but he continuously did.

I placed my palm on his cheek and I showed him how determined I was to stay and how I got it in my head that I was helping somehow by trying to think of ways to help and that no amount of persuading from him would have changed my mind. _See __Nahuel? __So __please __stop __blaming __yourself __okay._

Nahuel sighed "You are too good Renesmee"

I smiled in return.

I soon felt drained, but nothing like before, I was tired and I could feel it.

"Okay I think that's enough for now, let us leave Renesmee to rest" Dad said as he moved with mom to my side. They both gave me hugs and kissed my forehead and said "We love you Renesmee, sleep well"

"I love you guys too" I said in barely a breath but I knew it was crystal clear to them. _But __dad __what __happened?__ Please __help __me __to __remember_

"Renesmee, you just needed to hunt like Carlisle explained. You should have been taking better care of yourself, but with all that's going on, I can see how it slipped you to hunt" My dad said.

_But why is everyone acting..._

""Renesmee, please, now is not the time... please don't worry about that now, you need to rest and regain your strength, the only thing that matters is that you are safe and that you are going to get better." My dad said

_But dad I wanna know what… _

"Renesmee" My dad said almost instantaneously.

"Now, is not the time" dad reiterated.

"Everyone, let's give Renesmee a chance to rest. We'll talk about it when she feels better" he continued

I looked around the room and everyone was exchanging looks with each other and acting weird. _Something __was __wrong. __Very __wrong_.

"Nothing is wrong Renesmee. We are just all very concerned for you. We want you to get better soon that's all" My dad said.

Everyone was acting so strange. I've never seen them look like this. _Was__ it __Grandpa __Charlie?_ My mind began to go into overdrive.

"No Renesmee, its nothing that you need to be worrying about okay" My dad reassured.

"Alright everyone, lets clear out…nothing to see here….move it along" Uncle Em's loud voice filled the room.

"Okay Emmet, we get it, we're going" Aunt Rose said

The rest of my family came up and hugged and kissed me, wishing I would get better soon. Aunt Alice without saying much, gave me an exceptionally long hug, which said _everything._ Before I could pass my thoughts of understanding to her I heard.

"Did you vamps not hear me? Get to stepping…. boogie on out"" Uncle Em beamed always making a joke at the wrong times. I smiled along with the rest of my family as he endured another slap upside the head by Aunt Rose.

"Ouch! That one hurt babe!"

"Good!"

I smiled, my family was so weird, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I watched as everyone left. I looked around the room; I wanted to search my brain for more pieces to the puzzle. I could remember storming out of the hospital room in a huff of tears, sadness and anger. Poor Charlie, I thought as the sadness lingered.

I tried again to see all the parts, replaying the every scene I could remember over and over again until I slowly lost the battle with my human half… sleep washed over me and I gave in.

I woke up the next morning feeling tons better. As I stretched and turned to face the window, something hit me, a strange scent. It was like the woods here but multiplied. It was a comforting thing to smell.

I sat up on the bed and then followed my nose to the window, wow; it was getting so strong and very familiar now. I made my way toward it and looked out. I saw a guy, a really tall guy, very muscular but his face looked as if he was just a teenager. He had black hair, he was in a pair of cut off jeans and he had no shoes on. Next to him was standing a girl who was almost as tall as him, dressed in shorts and a tank top she also had no shoes on. _They__ are __all __so __beautiful _But to spite her intense beauty, she was a very angry looking, almost animalistic. She was perfectly tanned with dark hair and slim body talking very intensely to Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz.

I tried to listen but I was still weak and all of my senses weren't as strong as they usually are. _I__ wonder __who __they __are __and __what __they __want._I thought.

I was trying really hard to hone in on what they were saying but it was difficult... after trying a bit I did manage to hear the girl telling Uncle Em if he didn't move out of her way he would be sorry.

_That __girl__ doesn__'__t __know__ Uncle __Em __is __the __strongest __vampire __there __is __I __guess._Then I saw her start to shake and uncle Em started to straighten up …._oh __no!__oh __no!__oh __no!__you__'__re __going __to __hurt __her __uncle __Em,__stop!_ I concentrated on sending that thought, and apparently it worked.

Everyone was looking up at me now, _I__ guess__ they __all __heard __me, __there __goes __being __inconspicuous..._The girl looked up at me now with a curious expression, as if she was taking in everything about me, painting a mental picture and then she looked back at uncle Em and uncle Jazz and said "we expect to talk to Edward and we're not leaving until we do, this is our land now, you broke the rules so you now live by ours when you're here and one of them is seeing Edward, and now!"

What was this all about? I started to question myself but before I could go any further, "Renesmee, what are you doing?" "You should be in bed resting!" my mom said as she ushered me to the bed.

"Mom who are those people? You have to help them! Uncle Em nearly lost it on her and what do they want to speak to dad about?" I asked in a rush

"Oh hunnie, you still don't remember do you?" mom said.

"Remember what mom?" I asked, this was getting beyond strange; I needed to remember and fast.

"Now is not the time to fill you in on all the details, you're not at all a 100%, so please try and not worry about this, I will explain everything to you in due time. But you have to know that your dad and I have everything under control, there is no need for you to worry" mom said.

But before I could question my mom any further, Nahuel stormed in

"Bella, please talk to Edward, I can't believe he is actually going to talk to ….. _them_!"

"What the hell is wrong with him? Didn't he see what happened to Renesmee after meeting just one of _their_ kind?"

"Nahuel, calm down, we have no choice but to comply, we have to play it their way until we know for sure what is happening with Charlie and besides this is not the time to discuss this, please Nahuel" mom said.

"Wait ... what are you guys talking about here? Please let me know what is happening here!" I said in a high tone of voice.

Nahuel and mom exchanged looks and then mom said to him "Nahuel I'm going to talk with them, I know them better than anyone here, and they are not as bad as you think. Please stay with Renesmee and remember now is not the time to explain things" Then she left the room.

I was beyond confused and I was going to get to the bottom of this. Why was everyone acting so strange? I really have to remember and fast.

"Nahuel, what is going on here, please tell me, I need to know why everyone is acting so strange?" I asked while looking straight at him.

"Renesmee, I promised your parents I wouldn't say anything... and I intend to keep that promise. If anything were to happen to you, because of ...I don't know what I would do"

I have never seen someone so put together come so undone with anger, I didn't like seeing him like this.

"Nahuel, you can tell me. It's okay, if I know what's happening then maybe I can help my parents" I said

"Renesmee, you aren't well, I cannot tell you" and he walked to the window and closed it. "Just please let this go for now, I'm sure that after you regain your strength you will remember what happened and if you don't, I promise I will be right here and I'll explain it all to you"

He moved to where I was and hugged me. I flinched away, but not because I was angry but because it felt odd to me, like little electric shocks that didn't feel good. _What__ is __happening__ to __me?_I saw Nahuel's eyes on me, looking lost; he too couldn't understand why I did that. I wanted so bad to hug him and say I was sorry and blame it all on the stress but just then I heard it.

A howl, a great howl, a wolf's howl.

I spun around and reached to open the window, it was like I wasn't moving my body, like some invisible attraction was pulling me. A ravenous curiosity or rather, a need to see what made that calling howl gripped me. But before I could manage to open the window all the way Nahuel was right in front of me and shut it

"Why did you do that!" I yelled.

Just then I heard a massive growl!

I trembled_._

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it. Please let me inside your brains and share some reviews with me, I swear it makes me feel better, even the bad reviews...so lay it on me pls.


End file.
